LE SECRET DE POUDLARD
by titepimprenelle
Summary: cinquième année à poudlard,tout commence bien,jusqu'au jour où les vieux démons du passé resurgissent pour rogue, tout s'enchaine:le bureau de serpentard est rouvert et une créature aux pouvoirs immenses est relachée*FIC TERMINEE*2NDE PARTIE BIENT
1. intro

SECRET DE POUDLARD.  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
  
Le jeune garçon courait dans les escaliers de Poudlard.  
  
Il regardait fréquement derrière lui comme s'il guettait un danger. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur non plus...   
  
Mais il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, il savait que le secret serait découvert un jour, mais ce jour là, le jeune homme qu'il était n'existerait plus, il serait un grand sorcier.   
  
Pourtant, il savait qu'il aurait du prévenir le directeur du danger qu'il avait découvert, du danger qui menaçait l'école de l'intérieur, mais il ne pouvait le faire sans compromettre ce à quoi il tenait le plus...   
  
Non! c'était décidé, il ne dirait rien, mais un jour quelqu'un découvrierait le passage et réveillerait le mal. Mais ce jour là, le jeune homme serait prêt à réparer l'erreur de cette nuit.   
  
Jusque là, le secret de Poudlard sera bien gardé... 


	2. les soucis de Dumbledore

ch1 : Les soucis de Dumbledore  
  
Harry était en retard au cours de méthamorphose, or le professeur McGonnagall détestait les retards. Harry se pressait donc dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard et il ne vit pas le professeur Dumbledore sortir d'une salle...  
  
"Escusez- moi professeur. J'était en retard et...  
-Ce n'est rien...fit le professeur d'une voix plate en s'éloignant"   
  
Harry remarqua la ride qu'il avait sur le front.  
  
"Et bien, il a l'air soucieux, pensa Harry, avant de rejoindre le cours de méthamorphose"  
  
Ce jour là, Hary n'écouta pas beaucoup les cours, ce qui lui valu quelques reproches de ses professeur: le professeur Rogue se fit même un plaisir de lui enlever 5 points pour avoir renversé de l'armoise en poudre par terre. Mais Harry ne répondit même pas à cette provocation: il pensait à Dumbledore...Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre le directeur dans cet état?  
  
Le soir, Hermione et Ron, ses meilleurs amis, firent remarqué à Harry son manque d'attention aux cours et celui-ci finit par leur raconter le comportement du professeur, son air soucieux et sa voix sans nuances.  
  
"Il a peut-être des soucis avec Fudge, suggéra Ron.  
-Ce n'est pas impossible, acquieça Hermione, depuis, les problèmes lors de la final du tournoi des trois sorciers, il y a, paraît- t'il, des tensions entre le ministre de la magie et Dumbledore. De plus, tu était pressé, peut-être n'asd-tu pas fais suffisement attention et as-tu mal interprété le son de sa voix...  
-Oui, tu as sûrement raison, répondit Harry sans conviction. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai un match de qidditch demain après le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et il faut que je m'entraine.  
-Ok, à tout à l'heure, et bonne chance, lui souhaitèrent en coeur Ron et Hermione."  
  
Et Harry se dirigea vers le stade. Il essayait de se convaincre que Ron et Hermione avait raison, mais il n'y arrivait pas. De toute façon, la priorité était le match de quidditch du lendemain: Griffondore contre poursouffle. Ce match était une drôle de coïncidence, de mauvais goût certe, mais une étrange coïncidence: la dernière fois qu'il avait affronté un membre de poursouffle, celui-ci s'était fait tuer par Voldemort. C'était Cédric, le vrai champion de Poudlard, celui qui avait était tirer au sort pour défendre le titre de Poudlard lors du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Mais le nom de Harry était sorti de la coupe de feu désignant les 3 champions des 3 écoles participantes. Il y avait donc eu 4 champions dont deux de Poudlard. Et lors de la finale, si Harry n'avait pas voulu jouer au héro et avait empoigné la coupe tout seul, il aurait été le seul à être confronté à Vol;demort et Cédric n'aurait pas était tué par Queudvert. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Cédric depuis que Voldemort était de retour. Tout se mélnger dans sa tête, il aurait bien aimé avoir une pensine comme le professeur Dumbledore pour y mettre ses idées au clair.   
  
Harry avait maintenant mal à la tête, il s'entraina à peine une heure et partit se coucher directement même s'il dormit peu cette nuit... 


	3. le message

CHAPITRE 2: Le message  
  
Le sommeil d'Harry fut agité. Il vécut de nouveau la mort de Cédric, tué par Queudvert, puis le duel avec Voldemort, l'arrivée de son père sorti d'une des baguettes magiques et enfin son arrivée au château. Il s'attarda sur le passage de l'infirmerie où , allogé, il avait entendu le discours de Fudge face à Dumbledore; trop étroit d'espit ou trop attaché à ses principes, ou même totalement obstiné: en tout cas Fudge ne croyait pas Harry. Pourtant Celui-ci n'avait rien imaginer: Voldemort était bien de retour, près à se débarasser de Harry pour peu qu'on lui en donne l'occasion. Aussi Harry s'était tenu sur ses gardes pendant toutes les vacances d'été chez les Dursley loin de toute magie pour le protéger.  
  
En fait, rien de bien particulier ne s'était passé. A par peut-être l'avalanche de cadeaux lors de son anniversaire qui avait nécessité tellement de hiboux que sa chambre en avait était remplit! De plus, les huhulement des volatiles avaient réveiller l'oncle Vernon, et Harry avait dû faire le ménage et la vaiselle pendant tout les reste du temps passer chez les Dursley, mais il avait pu garder ses cadeau et c'était l'essentiel.  
  
Depuis son entrée à l'école, et pour la première fois Harry recevait , des cadeaux, des gâteaux, des lettres.  
  
Harry conservait toute les lettres qu'il recevait, principalement d'Hermione, Ron et de Sirius, son oncle recherché par le ministère de la magie pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.  
Les lettres était son seul lien en vacances avec le monde des sorciers : son monde! D'ailleurs Harry recevait régulièrement des articles de presse envoyer par Hermione. Grâce à elle, Harry avait accés à la "gazette du sorcier" à "sorcier hebdo" à "quidditch magazine" (son préféré). Il se souvint d'ailleurs d'un article qui avait attiré son attention...  
  
"Scandale à Poudlard! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom serait de retour!"   
L'article décrivait l'arrivée brutale de Harry après sa rencontre avec Voldemort, le corps de Cédric serré contre lui. La rumeur courait désormé partout en Anglettère que le mage noire aurait réapparu. fudge avait eu beau démentir et dire que le directeur de Poudlard avait tort de croire Harry et que de tout façon il était fou à lier (le ministre avait d'ailleurs reçut de nombreuse beuglante suite à cette déclaration) rien n'y faisait et bientôt le monde entier serait au courant.  
  
Mais la majorité du ministère s'en remettait à Dumbledore pour faire face à la menace qu'était Voldemort, d'où peut-être son air soucieux. Dumbledore devait avoir du mal à rassurer ses collègues et les ministre, Harry savait ce que c'était d'avoir une pression de vie ou de mort sur ses épaules et puis, même un grand sorcier, pouvait avoir une petite fatigue de temps en temps.  
  
Après cette pensée, Harry dormit mieux et fut presque dispo le lendemain matin...  
  
Au petit déjeuné, dans la grande salle, quand le courrier arriva, les occupants de la salle furtent surpris de recevoir tous la même lettre en troi exemplaire. L'arrivée du message leva un grand froid dans l'assistance... 


	4. le discours de Mme Figg

CH 3 LE DISCOURS DE MME FIGG  
  
Le message était constitué d'un vieu parchemin jauni. On avait utilisé des lettres de journaux pour constituer les phrases. Le tout donnait ceci:  
  
"Attention, enmis de serpentard, votre heure a sonné. Griffondore, prennez garde, vous serez les prmier à..."  
  
puis , un peu en dessous:  
  
"le secret de poudlard va vous être dévoilé."  
  
le professeur Dumbledore, après un long moment de silence parla aux élèves de cett manière.  
  
"Vous devez être au courant que Poudlard recèle de nombreux secrets. Mais en est un plus insoupsonné que tous, bien plus que la chambre des secrets qui n'était qu'une légende jusqu'à ce qu'on en trouve l'entrée."  
  
Il regarda Harry sur cette dernière phrase, puis il continua; chaque élève buvait ses paroles.  
  
"Et bien, il existe une autre légende sur serpentard : lorsque celui-ci quitta l'école, il laissa, paraît-il, quelqu'un pour lui rester fidèle. Cette personne ne fut jamais découverte et pour cxause, elle n'a jamais agit selon les voeux de serpentard. En effet, elle était cencées apporter la gloire aux serpentard et le malheur parmis les griffondore. Mais ce n'est pas cela le secret de Poudlard. Il est dit que le secret le plus important de poudlard est insoupsonné. Personne n'est censé le connaître à par serpentard lui-même. Mais cette légende serait liée à ce secret. Voilà, je voulais que vous sachiez ce que que tou les professeurs savent. Cette lettre est peut-être l'oeuvre d'une personne un peu dérangée.C'est même extrèmement probable, mais rester tout de même très prudents. Les professeurs et moi-même mettront en place un dispositif de sécurité dès après-demain pour prévenir quoique ce soit d'anormal. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon petit déjeuné  
  
Et il se rassit.  
  
  
Le premier cour de la journée était "Défense contre les forces du mal, enseignée par Mme Figg, l'ancienne voisine des Dursley. Celle-ci avit veillait sur Harry pendant plus de 14 ans tous les étés. Harry avait eu un choc, lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle le jour de la rentrée de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. La vieille dame, d'une habituelle bonne humeurvait surpris les élèves en prenant un air réservé d'ordinnaire à MCGonnagall, une bouche pincée et des yeux tous petits indiquant cherz elle une très grande contrariété.  
A peine les élèves de Griffondore avaient posé leurs affaire sur leur table, qu Mme Figg prit la parole:  
  
"Je sais que vous ètes tous préoccuppés par cette lettre. Cela se voit sur vos visages. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous soyez attentif à ce cour.   
Je vais vous apprendre à vous protèger des ondes négatives et des sorts bénins qui destabilisent; vous retrouverz alors un peu de gaité, ces sorts ayant des effets légèrement euphorisants. De plus croyez moi, cette lettre n'est qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Cela fait à peine 3 jours que nous avons repris les cours et un espèce de farceur s'muse à nous jouer des tours pareil. A mes enfants, je vous assure que si nous attrappons l'auteur de ce message il regrêtera son geste, croyez moi! De plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore a tenu à vous raconter cette légende sans fondements. En tout cas, soyez assurés que Poudlard n'est pas la cible d'un fidèle de serpentard, sorcier, qui entre nous, est mort il y a des siècle! Allons! laissons de côté cette histoire ridicule et commençons le cours. Et vous, Harry, vous pourrez srtir un peu en avance pour vous préparerb à votre match de Quidditch." 


	5. le match de quidditch

CH4 LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH  
  
Harry fut étonner de la quantité d'enchantements qu'il existait pour contrer les mauvais sort. Jamais un cours n'avait été aussi interressant. Mais les élèves ne furent pas pour autant plus attentifs: l'évennement de ce matin et le matche prochain de quidditch était sur toutes les lèvres et Mme Figg fut même contrainte d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre, elle qui n'avait pas un bruit d'habitude dans son cours. Comme promis, Harry pût sortir en avance et se dirigea vers les vestiaires de Griffondore. Toute l'équipe était déjà là au complet et l'attendait. C'était une toute nouvelle équipe car Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe avait fini ses études à la fin de la 3ème année de Harry à Poudlard et l'année dernière 2 des 3 poursuiveuses: Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell, avaient elles aussi quitter l'école. Aussi, on avait auditionné les élèves de Griffondore afin de leur trouver des successeurs: Hadrien Kentwood, en gardien, Sabrina Loyd et Debby Fod en poursuiveuses avaint convaincu le reste de l'équipe: les jumeaux Weasley: les batteurs, Olivia Spinnet: la dernière des 3 poursuiveuse et enfin Harry: l'attrapeur.  
Harry se changea rapidement et enfila sa tenue rouge et or, il attrappa son "éclair de feu": le précieux cadeau de son oncle Sirius et questionna Olivia, lanouvelle capitaine de l'équipe, sur la tactique du jour. Elle lui répondit brièvement par des thermes et des feintes vues lors des derniers entrainnements. Bref, rien de nouveau! Cela rassurait Harry, ce match allait être long et à tout moment, il pouvait se laisser envahir par la honte de se battre pour la victoire, lui qui avait déjà causer la mort du capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Et si Harry paniquait, Griffondore perdrait.  
Fred, l'un des jumeaux Weasley, remarque la gêne d'Harry et lui recommanda:   
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry! Il faut te dire que c'est un match ordinnaire. Et puis, tu sais bien que les Poursouffles ne t'en veulent pas,ils savent que ce n'est pas ta faute. Parce que tu n'es pas coupable! Rentre toi bien ça dans ta tête! Fais honneur à son ancienne équipe en jouant aussi bien que si Cédric était encore en face de toi! Sâche que c'est en refusant le jeu que tu lui fera offense.  
-Oui, tu as raison, Fred,fit Harry d'une petite voix , puis un peu plus fermement, je me battrait pour la victoire, comme s'il était dans l'équipe adverse.  
-C'est bien, approuva Fred. Allez viens, on nous attend sur le terrain."  
  
En effet, Mme Bibine avait lancé un premier appel pour que les joueurs se placent derrière les grandes portes d'entrées du terrain.  
Au 2ème coup de sifflet, les portes s'ouvrir et les joueurs s'élancèrent en l'air sous les applaudissements des élèves des 4 maisons dans les gradins.  
Un autre coup de sifflet et le match commençait... 


	6. les professeur sous tensions

CH5 LES PROFESSEURS SOUS TENSIONS  
  
Le match fut serré, Harry avait du mal à se consentrer sur le jeu, de plus lescognards étaient assez féroces avec lui ce jour-là. Si bien q'uau bout de la 40ème minutes poursouffle menait 70 à 40 sur Griffondore et Harry n'avait toujours pas apercut le vif d'or. Soudain, Hary le vit, au moment où Poursouffle marquait son 8ème but, ilétait au raz du sol. Harry fila aussitôt dessus.  
  
Mais l'attrapeur adeverse lui aussi avait vu le petit objet scintillant. Ils fonçaient tous 2 vers le sol à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils se rapprochaient de la terre fera rapidement, mais le joueur de poursouffle redressa son balai , aussi Harry tenta le tout pour le tout et en une ultime manoeuvre aérienne sauta de son balais en attrapant le vif d'or... Griffondore avait gagné.  
  
...  
  
1 heur plus tard, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle et mangeaient de bon apétit, lorsque Rusart, le concierge, accompagné de sa chatte, Miss Teigne, ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée avec fracas. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers Dumbledore, puis s'adressa à lui en parlant tout bas. Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa lui aussi aux élèves:   
  
"Chers élèves, en raisons de problèmes technique les commodités de ces demoiselles seront en travaux et ne devront donc être untiliser. De plus, je tiens à vous indiquer que le couloir du 3ème étage de la tour de griffondore sera interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre et ce pour TOUS les élèves!"  
  
Et Dumbledore lança un coup d'oeil à la table des griffondores.Puis poursuivit:  
  
" Bien, vous pouvez terminer votre repas et félicitation à poursouffle et griffondore pour le beau match qu'ils nous ont offert. Merci et bon apétit."  
  
Puis, il se rassit.  
Tous les élèvesreprirent la dégustation de leur repas, mais Harry semblait inquié. Hermione et Ron lui en demandèrent la raison... Harry leur expliqua que le couloir interdit était le même couloir où il avait vu sortir d'une pièce Dumbledore.  
  
"Je me demande pourquoi le couloir est interdit maintenant.  
  
-Non Harry, non! s'esclama Hermione, on ne va pas mener d'enquête sur le terrain, je suis préfète ne l'oublie pas alors ne me force pas à t'enlever des points!  
  
- D'accord Hermione, ajouta Harry en croisant les doigts derrière son dos, je n'irais pas voir ce qu'il y a dans cette salle.  
  
-Bien, c'est raisonnable!"  
  
...  
  
Le lundi suivant, les cours reprirent et le professeur Rogue se montra encore plus désagréable que d'habitude, mais cela ne se limitait pas qu'à lui, tous les autres professeurs furent tout aussi nerveux ce jour là. Le programme de sécurité fut repoussé, au jeudi suivant, pour cause de rendez vous. Le professeur Dumbledore devait en effet se rendre quelque part.   
  
Mais que se passait-il?... 


	7. la pensine

CH 6 LA PENSINE  
  
Harry pensait de plus en plus à la salle de laquelle était sorti Dumbledore.  
Un soir, il se réveilla en sursaut: sa cicatrice lui faisait affreusement mal.  
Il n'eut plus d'Hésitation; il empoigna sa cape d'invisibilité et la mit sur ses épaules.  
Dans le couloir qui menait au 3ème étage, on ne pouvait voir qu'une main tenant une lampe, le tout semblait flotter...  
  
Harry se trouvait désormais devant la fameuse porte. Elle était fermée:  
"Alohomora"  
et il y eut un délic.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra:Il se trouvait dans une salle qu'il n'avait jamais visité avant. C'était une sorte de bibliothèque.  
  
Les murs de droite et de gauche étaient recouverts de livres et de tapisseries représentants des évênements de l'antiquité: des travaux d'Hercule en passant pas le passage de Enée à Carthage, etc...  
Les livres sur les étagères avaient d'étranges titres: " arts et manière de se sortir de situations hors du communs", "formule pour découvrir de passages secrets" et même un volume sur l'étagère sur le règne de terreur de Voldemort...  
Il y avait une fontaine au fond de la pièce, mais ce n'était pas de l'eau qui en sortait, mais un liquide argenté. Le bassin sous la sortie d'eau contenait une grande quantité de ce liquide. Harry se pencha par dessus et remarqua que celui-ci était en fait des fils argentés. Alors Harry réalisa: "Mais c'est une pensine!"  
  
Pourquoi mettre une pensine dans cette salle, puisque Dumbledore en possédait déjà une dans son bureau? Cette pensine était d'une taille impressionnante , nettement supérieure à celle de Dumbledore: elle devait contenir un grand nombre de souvenirs! Harry avait très envie de savoir quels étaient les souvenirs et à qui ils appartenaient. Mais Harry jugea plus prudent de d'en parler à Ron avant de faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Harry sorti de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière et parti se coucher.  
  
Le e lendemain, il prit Ron à part et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.  
Ron était sur exité. Il fonça à la bibliçthèque en répétant à Harry qu'il entrainaient par la manche: "Il faut aller voir Hermione, elle sait tout sur poudlard! elle saura ce que c'était!"  
  
En effet, Hermione savait à quoi servait cette salle... 


	8. le coeur de poudlard

CH7 Le coeur de Poudlard  
  
Hermione était, comme à son habitude, plongée dans ses devoirs à la bibliothèque . Les 2 garçons y étaient d'une façon si brutale que la bibliothécaire en avait lâché la pile de livre qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. En fait, avant qu'Harry et Ron puissent lui poser des questions,ils avaient dû persuader Hermione de ne pas leur enlever de points , ce qu'ils avaient réussit à faire après l'avoir entrainer dehors.  
  
Enfin, quand Hermione fut convaincue, ils purent lui décrire la pièce qu'Harry avait explorer, en omettant le fait qu'lle se situait dans le couloir interdit...  
  
Hermione parut stupéfaite. Elle ne pouvait plus aligner une phrase entière. Puis, s'étant resaisit, elle articula:  
  
"Mais Harry, tu as découvert le coeur de Poudlard!"  
  
Les garçons se regardèrent, ébahits.  
  
"Poudlard est vivant?, s'esclama Ron.  
  
- Mais non, gros bêta!, soupira Hermion en secouant la tête d'un signe de dépis et Ron rougit,Poudlard n'est pas vivant, il est magique...  
  
- Ca, on le savait déjà afirma Harry  
  
- T'as rien de mieux à nous apprendre?   
  
- Allez vous me laisser parler tous le deux? fit Hermione en haussant la vix , visiblement véxée. Je disais donc, que Poudlard était magique, non seulement dans le sens où il est protègé par la magie, mais aussi dans le fait que sans la magie, il n'existerait pas...  
  
-Je ne comprends pas plus Hermione.  
  
-Je t'explique Harry,reprit-elle, sans magie exécutée à l'intérieur des murs, le château ne serait plus là.  
  
-Je commence à comprendre, s'esclama Ron, si on ne fait plus de magie à l'intérieur de Poudlard, le château disparaîtra, c'est ça Hermione?  
  
-Oui, confirma t'elle,de plus, on dit dans L'Histoire de Poudlard qu'il exite une salle dans le château où sont conservés tous les sorts servants à emmagasinner la magie , afin que, pendant les grandes vacances, le château reste à sa place et dans cett même salle, il y a également les archives de Poudlard depuis sa construction...  
  
- Tu veux dire que ...,la pensine que g vu serait...  
  
- Les archives de Poudlard depuis le tout début de l'école!  
  
- Mais alors, il faut aller voir à l'intérieur (c'était Ron évidement). Il doit y avoir quelque chose sur la légende et le secret de Poudlard que Dumbledore ne nous a pas dit.  
  
Il était surexité, mais Hermione leur conseilla:  
  
" Il vaut mieux y aller la nuit.  
  
- La nuit...euh...pourquoi?demanda Harry.  
  
- Parce que nous parlons d'une salle située au 3ème étage de la tour de griffondor, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Incroyable! cette fille sait vraiment tout!  
  
- Oui, confirma Harry impressionné... 


	9. queudvert

CH8 Queudvert  
  
La nuit venue, les trois amis se glissèrent hors du dortoir de Griffondore où leurs confrère dormaaient à poings fermés et se dirigèrent vers le couloir interdit. Enfin, il se retrouvèrent devant la porte. Harry allaient l'ouvrir grâce au sortilège d'Alohomora, mais Hermione le stoppa:  
  
" Attends! Je me suis demandée comment tu avais pu rentrer aussi facilement à l'intérieur. Pourquoi mettre un sortilège si simple qu'on peut le contrer en 1ère année, pour protèger les archives de Poudlard? Et pourquoi condamner ce couloir?   
  
- Ben, hésita Ron, je n'y avait pas pensé.  
  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, fit Hermione d'un air suffisant, vous foncez tous les 2 têtes baissées sans prendre de précautions. Et bien, je vais vous le dire, bande d'ignorants, du moins en ce qui conserne le sortilège de la porte: Le sort est alternatif!  
  
- Comment ça?  
  
- Il existe des sorts qui se forme, sedéforme: cela signifie qu'il peut tout aussi bien être contrer par un sortilège de niveau supérieur ou par Alohomora. Il suffit d'avoir de la chance!  
  
- Et j'en ai eu.  
  
- Oui, aquieça- t'elle, car ce genre de système est généralement muni d'une alarme.   
  
- Mais alors, que peut-on faire? demanda Harry. Le sort a dû muter depuis hier soir.  
  
-Par sûr, le rassura Hermione, ce genre de sort reste plusieurs jours sous une même forme, il suffit de toucher du bois et de se préparer à courir au cas où."  
  
Hermione sortit sa baguette et pronça doucement "alohomora" , il y eut un déclic. Les trois complices sourire , soulagés.  
  
" C'est magnifique, s'esclama Hermione.  
  
Ron allait en convenir, mais se retint quand elle ajouta:  
  
"Tous ces livres qui n'attendent que d'être lus! Ils ont l'air passionant!"  
  
Harry et Ron s'étaient dirigés vers le centre de la pièce. Sur les 2 murs perpendiculaires à la porte, il y avait d'énormes ouvrages par centaines sur de larges et épaisses étagères. Au fond de la pièce,se trouvait une tapisserie du blason de Poudlard et juste devant la fontaine/pensine.  
  
Pendant que Ron admirait la salle, Harry avait marché jusqu'à la pensine et s'était pensé pour voir à l'intérieur les pensées laissées. Harry recula d'un bond. Une des pensées était apparue d'un coup et Harry avait vu Queudvert entere dans une salle ( un cachot apparement) il portait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une cape.  
  
Harry raconta ce qu'il avait vu et Hermione lui fit remarquer:  
  
"Tu sais Harry, tous les membres du personnel viennent y déposer leurs pensées depuis des siècles! Cette pensée a put être déposée par n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Ca n'a donc aucune sorte d'importance. "   
  
Après avoir regarder quelque livres qui interressaient Hermione, les 3 griffondore rentrèrent à leur dortoir. Ils dormirent aussitôt: il était minuit et demi... 


	10. comment la recherche de queudvert mena h...

CH9 Comment la recherche de Queudvert mena Harry à la cuisine  
  
Quand Harry se leva le lendemain, il eut la bonne surprise d'apprendre que le professeur de potion: Séverus Rogue, n'était pas à son poste pour raisons personnelles.  
Ce fut donc avec entaint que Harry descendit à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là. Ron tenait la main de la préfète et ils n'avaient pas vus la présence d'Harry. Celui- ci leur fit en s'asseyant à sa place:   
  
"Alors Ron, toi qui te plains toujours de ne pas aimer la divination, tu peux me lire les lignes de la main aussi."  
  
Ron lâcha aussitôt la main d'Hermione et balbutia en rougissant:   
  
"Euh oui, si tu veux, en tout cas Hermione aura de la chance en amour et aura une longue vie."  
  
harry interprêta la prise de couleur de son ami pour de la honte et s'esclama:  
  
"Et bien tant mieux! Krum n'était que le premier à succomber à son charme. Espérons que tu ne ressemblera pas à Fudge plus tardcar tu vas forcément devenir ministre de la magie."  
  
Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir.Mais Harry ne le remarqua même pas, il pensait à Fudge, l'obstiné ministre de la magie. Celui-ci se voilait les yeux, mais au moins Harry l'avait prévenu. Voldemort était de retour,: il avait pris un peu de son sang pour se régénérer et Queudvert avait...  
  
"Mais oui, c'est ça!, s'esclama Harry surexité  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
- Queudvert, leur exposa Harry , Je me suis demandé ce quim'avait choquer dans cette pensée que j'ai vu hier: c'est la main métalique de Queudvert! Il a perdu sa main en voulant réssussiter Vol... pardon...Vous-Savez-Qui! Donc Queudvert est venu ici il y a peu de temps.  
  
- Mais comment? ... et surtout, Pourquoi? s'interrogea Hermione, c'est risqué pour lui, il est censé être mort!  
- Je n'en ai aucune idé, afirma Harry, mais il faut retrouver tout d'abord le cachot où il est entré. Mais in y en a des dizaine à Poudlard, dont l'un est le repaire des serpentards et je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner.  
  
- Moi non plus, acquieça Ron  
  
- Allons tous les deux, réflêchissez! Il suffit de retrouver la personne qui a vu Queudvert! Hier, Harry, tu nous as bien dit que Queudvert paraissait étrangement grand, alors que pour nous il est assez petit au contraire. Donc...  
  
- La personne qui l'a vu est encore plus petite que Queudvert. ternina Harry.  
  
- Et quel est le personnel de l'école encore plus petit que Queudvert?   
  
- Les elfes de maison de Poudlard, firent Ron et Harry ensemble.  
  
- Bon et bien on a plus qu'à se rendre aux cuisines questionner les elfes, dit Ron, et surtout Hermione, ne le parle surtout pas de la S.A.L.E. d'accord?  
  
- Promis, soupira-t'elle 


	11. dobby

CH10 Dobby  
  
Il sortirent de la grande salle dès que Harry eut manger quelque chose et se dirigèrent tous trois vers un tableau multicolore situé dans un couloir adjacent. Ron chatouilla la poire et une ouverture se dessina dans le mur, elle menait dans la cuisine et Ron murmura:  
  
"Merci Fred."  
  
Tout autour d'eux, des elfes de maison s'affairaient à leurs tâches. Puis une voix couinante leur adressa ses mots:  
  
"Maître Potter!  
  
-Dobby!   
  
-Je suis ravi de vous revoir maître Potter. Et vous avez amené des amis! Les amis de Harry Potter sont mes amis aussi.Dobby attendais que vous lui rendiez visite, Dobby est très content de ses vacances!"  
  
A ces mots les autres elfes regardèrent Dobby d'un air consterné. Il faut dire que les elfes de maison ne doivent ni pêtre payé ni recevoir de congés, or Dobby recevait les deux: il était un peu la honte du métier.   
  
-Dîtes moi: demanda Ron, il ne vous resterez pas un de ses délicieux pains au chocolat.  
  
Aussitôt, 2 minuscules elfes préparèrent un sac remplit d'une demi douzaine de pains au chocolat qu'ils tendirent fièrement à Ron.  
  
-Oh merci , dit Ron en acceptant le sac, miam!  
  
-Ron! Tu ne penses donc qu'à ton ventre! lui reprocha Hermione, Tu oublies pourquoi nous sommes ici!  
  
- Ah oui, se rappella Harry, Dobby, tu ne saurait pas si un des elfes à vu un petit homme bedonnant entrer dans les cachot, un homme que l'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps.   
  
- Dobby a vu! dit-il fièrement  
  
-Tu l'as vus? Pourrais-tu nous indiquer le chemin du cachot? lui demanda Harry  
  
- Maître Harry va encore partir à l'aventure! Maître Harry va encore avoir des ennuis! se plaignit Dobby. Mais Dobby veut bien aider Harry Potter.Venez, suivez moi..."  
  
Dobby les conduisit aux cachots, enfin il s'arrêta devant une porte. Sur ce ce l'elfes disparut à toute jambes en couinant:  
  
"Bonne chance maître Harry!"  
  
Les trois Griffondore prirent une profonde inspiration et entrèrent. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils ne purent contenir un cri . 


	12. la légende de serpentard

CH11 LA LEGENDE DE SERPENTARD  
  
Ils avaient en face d'eux un gigantesque serpent...qui se révella être en métal, mais d'un réalisme criant (sans mauvais jeu de mots).  
  
A côté de la statue, se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle était disposés des livres ouverts...  
Harry s'approcha, lut le titre du premier volume et s'adressa à Ron:  
  
"Toi qui voulais tout savoir sur Serpentard et la légende de son départ, tu vas être servi... Le livre est ouvert pile sur cette légende.  
  
-Vas-y, lis! fit Ron  
  
-D'accord: "Salazard Serpentard, après une profonde dispute avec Godric Grffondore décida de quitter Poudlard, mais il ne voulait pas être laissé pour compte aussi fit-il signer à tous les directeurs, y comprit Godric Griffondore, un acte certifiant que serpentard serait toujours, malgré son départ,une maison de Poudlard. Jusque là tous les historiens sont d'accord, mais il existe des rumeurs, certaines très surprenantes consernant le départ de serpentard. Il aurait laissé un fidèle à l'école qui seait rester anonyme et aurait fait la gloire de serpentard."  
  
- Jusque là , rien de nouveau, fit Ron  
  
- Attends, l'iterrompit Harry, Ecoutez ça... "Salazard aurait laissé derrière lui un bureau, une pièce où il aimait se ressourcer et dont l'entrée est connue de lui seul. Ce bureau serait accessible grâce à un passage secret, vraisemblablement située dans un des cachot de Poudlard" Et dans quelle pièce nous sommes?  
  
-Un cachot! s'esclama Ron, c'est fantastique! Queudvert a découvert l'entrée du bureau de serpentard!  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre les garçons, mais vous croyez qu'un homme, qui, entre nous soit dit, est censé être mort, et qui ne devrait en tout cas pas être ici, laisserait autant de preuves de sa présence dans un lieu donné san qu'il compte y revenir rapidement...  
  
-Aïe, Hermie a raison.  
  
-Oui acquiesca Ron.  
  
-Il vaudrait mieux sortir d'ici, conseilla Hermione, on a la preuve que Queudvert est ici , à Poudlard.  
  
-J'entends des bruits de pas à droite,murmura Ron, ... dans le mur.  
  
-Vite Harry, réagit Hermione, pose ce livre et sortons vite de ce cachot."  
  
Harry posa le volume ouvbert à la place , où il l'avait trouvé et tout trois courèrent en direction de la sortie, il avaient à peine fermer la porte derrière eux, qu'un bruit sec indiquait l'ouverture d'un passage dans le cachot. Les amis couènt de plus belle jusqu'au serres du cours de botanique qui devait commencer un quart d'heure plus tard.  
  
La nuit qui suivie, Harry fit un rêve très étrange: Voldemort et Queudvert en faisaient partie... 


	13. le rêve

CH12 Le Rêve  
  
Voldemort criait après Queudvert:  
  
"Comment as-tu pu laisser autant de preuves de ta présence ici avec autant dévidence évidence! maintenant des élèves sont au courant que tu es dans le château!  
  
- Mais ils ne savent peut-être pas qui je suis..., bredouilla Queudvert.  
  
-Et imagine que ce soit Harry Potter qui était dans le cachot! reprit Voldemort de plus belle.Il pourrait comprommetre tous nos projets. Le bureau de serpentard ne nous servirait plus à rien s'il découvrait la cachette du grand phénix et si trouvait le moyen de détruire l'antre du dragon!  
  
- Il n'est même pas au courant de leur existance, moi même je n'étais pas courant. Si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit...  
  
-Tu n'es pas une référence Queudvert en matière de magie. De plus, ne sous estime pas Harry Potter, cela fait maintenant 14 ans que j'essaye de le tuer sans succés.Mais cette année, je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait! Et alors mon retour dans le monde des sorcier sera ponctué d'une victoire sans égale et mêm Dumbledore tremblera devant ma puissance! "  
  
Il éleva les bras, regarda le plafond et clama comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry l'entende:  
  
"Tu entends Harry... Je te tuerais de mes propre mains! Enfin, avec celle de mon père et grâce à ton sang!"  
  
Puis, il parti dans un ricannement sinistre et Harry se rtéveilla en sueurs: sa cicatrice lui faisait affreusement mal.  
Puis il se souvint, l'antre du dragon, la cachette du phénix... Il valait mieux en parler à Dumbledore, en ométant son escursion dans le couloir interdit évidement.En attendant, il demanderait son avis à Hermione.  
  
Celle si fut partagée entre l'inquiétude qu'elle manifestait à chaque nouveau rêve prémonitoire de Harry et l'exitation de la recherche à effectuer.  
  
Harry avait beau lui dire qu'il en parlerai avec Dumbledore et que celui-ci le renseignerai sûrement, Hermione s'entêta et dès qu"elle eu un moment libre, elle fonça à la bibliothèque.  
  
Harry, lui, prit le parti de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il mit dix minutes avant de trouver le mot de passe: "chocogrenouille" (Dumbledore était très gourmand). Harry entra , mais attendit dans le couloir devant la porte, en effet , il y avait dans la pièce une personne avec le directeur: Sirius!  
Que faisait son parrain ici?... 


	14. l'ordre du phénix

CH13 L'ORDRE DU PHENIX  
  
Sirius parlait d'une voix inquiète:  
"Professeur, vous croyez que nous devrions...enfin...vous savez...rouvrir l'ordre..., ajouta il tout tremblant.  
  
-Il semblerait en effet, que cela soit nécessaire compte tenu des récents évênnements...  
  
-Les détraqueurs...murmura Sirius avec terreur.  
  
-Cela fait effectivement partie des raisons qui me poussent à rouvrir l'ordre.  
  
-Mais nous ne sommes plus au complet depuis la mort de james...  
  
-Oui, c'est pourquoi, tu ira trouver Lunar et Arrabelle; ensemble vous chercherez un nouveau membre d'une confiance sans faille en l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
-J'ai ma petite idée...  
  
-Bien! tu t'en iras dés que tu le pourras, mais avant que dirais tu de saluer ton neveu favori qui se trouve derrière la porte d'entrée.  
  
-Harry est ici? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
Harry entendit des pas précipités et la porte où il avait coller l'oreille droite s'ouvrit.  
  
"Et bien Harry, on écoute aux portes, fit-il un peu énervé. Depuis combien de temps laisses-tu trainer tes oreilles?  
  
- Depuis l'Ordre du Phénix si je ne me trompe , répondit Dumbledore , moitié souriant, moitié sérieux .  
  
- Oui, c'est exact professeur, je ne l'ai ps fait exprès, je venais vous parler monsieur...  
  
-Me parler? Vraiment mon petit? Dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce et interressée.  
  
-Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver en discussion avec Sirius...  
  
-Moi non plus Harry , se radoucit Sirius, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans ce bureau. Puis-je savoir ce que tu voulais dire au professeur, amoins que cela ne me regarde pas...  
  
-Non reste, s'esclama Harry, en fait j'ai fais un rêve étrange. Le genre de rêves que je fais quand Voldemort n'est pas loin.En fait celui-ci y était avec Queudvert, à la fin Voldemort s'est adressé à moi et ma cicatrice m'a fait mal et ensuite je me suis réveillé. Mais je me souviens qu'ils ont parlé de l'antre du dragon et de la cachette du Phénix et ils disaient qu'ils avaient trouver le bureau de serpentard."  
  
Dumbledore et Sirius se regardèrent embarrassés. Puis, le directeur prit la parole:  
  
"Harry, tu dois savoir que les thermes que tu as employé, sur le dragon et le Phénix, sont des thermes de légendes anciennes, cependant, il est vrai que l'Ordre du Phénix et moi même soupsonnions leurs existances;  
  
-Qu'est-ce que l'ordre du Phénix?  
  
-Harry, il vaut mieux t'assoir, lui demanda Dumbledore, cette histoire risque d'être longue... N'ais craintes, je t'escuserais auprès de tes professeurs d'aujourd'hui, car maintenant que tu es au courant, il vaut mieux tout de dire , ou presque, au lieu que tu risque ta vie à faire des enquêtes avec tes petits camarades dans les couloirs de l'école la nuit...  
  
-Vous étiez au courant?  
  
-Je sais beaucoup de choses que tu ignores encore Harry, mais le jour viendra où tu comprendras tout en détails, mais pour l'instant, tu devras te contenter de ce que je veux bien t'apprendre."  
  
Harry s'était assit et écoutait le professeur Dumbledore d'oreille attentive... 


	15. la formation

CH14 LA FORMATION  
  
"Tu dois savoir Harry, que lorsque Voldemort était à l'apogée de sa puissance, il avait de nombreux partisans, ceux-ci avaient plus peurs de lui qu'ils ne partageaient ses idées. Ces partisans, sais-tu comment ils s'appellaient?   
  
-Des mangemorts... murmura Harry  
  
-Oui acquiesca Dumbledore, Les mangemorts executaient tout ce que Voldemort ne pouvaient faire lui même: ils espionnaient, tuaient des personnes qui contrecarraient les plans de leur maître, etc...  
Tu connais certains de ces Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Oui , Peter Pettigrow, Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Karkarrof et ... Le professeur Rogue, finit-il timidement.  
  
-En effet toutes ces personnes sont ou ont été des mangemorts.(  
  
( il faisait allusion à la découverte du corps de Karkarrof dans une des forêts de Roumanie et à la mission de Rogue: espionner Voldemort pour le compte de Dumbledore)  
  
-Maintenant,il y en a beaucoup d'autres, qui ont, soit été tué par des aurors ou qui ont été envoyé à Azkaban. Mais maintenant que les détraqueur ont rejoint Voldemort , nombres d'entre eux vont être libéré, bien qu'il ne doivent plus avoir toute leur raison après un si long séjour dans cette bâtisse infernal.  
  
-Les détraqueurs sont en liberté!, s'inquiéta Harry  
  
-Oui, je viens de recevoir une lettre du ministère depuis peu. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'accélérer ton apprentissage en rouvrant l'ordre du phénix.  
  
-En quoi consiste -t'il? Et comment ça accélérer ma formation?  
  
- Harry nous sommes une société secrête, beaucoup de personnes soupsonnent notre existance mais peu en font parti. L'ordre consiste à lutter contre les pouvoirs grandissants de Voldemort. Il existait déjà avant sa décadence. Il est composé de 12 membres qui ne se connaissent pas tous pous notre propre sécurité, seul moi les connais tous. Nous avions pour but de former un enfant possédant l'héritage de griffondore dans son sang pour qu'il puisse tuer Voldemort. Puis, tu est apparu et tu as réduit le seigneur de ténèbres en une âme sans corps et alors l'Ordre s'est fondu dans l'ombre attendant le retour du seigneur noir. Nous étions certains que tôt ou tard il referait surface et qu'à ce moment là, un héritier de griffondore serait près à le tuer définitivement: et cet héritier c'est toi, Harry.  
  
- Moi? balbutia Harry, mais le choipeau, en première année... Enfin, j'aurais du allé... à serpentard, je ne suis pas un griffondore je veux dire un pur.  
  
-Il n'existe pas de liens entre la pureté du sang et la justesse de nos décisions. Tu as choisi de ne pas aller à Serpentard et le choipeau a décidé de respecter ton choix en t'envoyant à griffondore, c'est en cela que tu es un membre de cette maison: tu as fait un choix... Le fait que tu possèdes des qualités qu serpentard appréciaient chez ses élèves , ne fait en toi, en aucun cas , un membre de sa maison. Te volà rassurer?  
  
-Oui professeur. Mais vous aviez dit que vous me parleriez de la cachette du phénix et de l'antre du dragon...  
  
-Ah oui! c'est vrai! Et bien voilà, Harry, la cachette du Phénix est en fait l'ordre du phénix.  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Et bien vois-tu Harry, le phénix est en chacun de nous... commence -tu as comprendre?  
  
-Nous avons tous un côté phénix en nous?  
  
-Pas exactement, seul les vrai griffondore en ont un. Mais ce n'était pas cela que je voulais que tu comprennes... Nous, l'ordre, avons en notre possession un phénix.  
  
-Fumsec?  
  
-Oui. Ce phénix est la clé de l'ordre.  
  
-Je crois que c'est un peu compliquer pour Harry proffeseur, intervient sirius.  
  
-Nn , je pense que c'est à sa hauteur , de plus , je veux qu'il sache où est son rôle dans l'histoire. Harry , tu es l'héritier de griffondore, sais tu ce que cela signifie?  
  
-Que je dois tuer Voldemort, quisqu'il est l'héritier de serpentard?  
  
-Oui c'est exactement ça. Mais pour cela , il va falloir que tu travailles très dur. Es-tu prêt?  
  
-Oui professeur.   
  
-Bien, tu commenceras ton apprentissage dès lundi nous te fournirons plus d'informations demain, tu les demanderas au professeur Rogue.  
  
-Au professeur Rogue? Vous ne voulais pas dire que....  
  
- Le professeur Rogue sera un de tes principaux profeseurs particuliers...Tu peux t'en aller  
  
Harry se leva, Sirius le regardait d'un oeil compatissant, Dumbledore lui, avaient les yeux qui pétillaient de malice derrières ses lunettes en demi lune.  
  
-Professeur, avant que je partes, pourriez vous me dire ce que serpentard à laisser dans son bureau qui puisse interresser Queudvert et Voldemort?  
  
-J'ai bien peur que non Harry. Tu le sauras en temps voulu, tu as déjà beaucoup à réfléchir après notre conversation.   
  
Harry se dirigeait vers la porte quand le vieu directeur lui lança:  
  
Attends Harry, j'allais oublier ton mot d'escuse pour le professeur Trelanway.  
  
Il lui tendi un papier et lui indiqua la porte. Harry sortit de la pièce en disant au revoir à son parrain et au professeur et rejoignit son cours de divination... 


	16. les runes

CH 15 LES RUNES  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dis? chuchota Ron à l'attention d'Harry, lorsque celui-ci eu rejoint sa place .  
  
-Je te raconterais tout à l'heure  
  
Harry s'assit sur un des poufs multicolores de le salle de divination. Comme d'habitude, Harry se serait cru dans un sauna, l'atmosphère de la classe était étouffante, écrasante, il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur digne d'une canicule de mois d'août.   
  
Le professeur Sibylle Trelanway se tenait devant ses élèves, raide comme un piquet télégraphique, elle parlait ainsi aux élèves:  
  
"Comme je le disais donc, avant que ce pauvre monsieur Potter rentre en cours, il est fort probable que quelqu'un nous quitte définitivement vers le mois d'avril et ce quelqu'un est né en fin juillet. "  
  
Elle regarda Harry d'un air peiné, comme si elle faisait déjà son deuil de lui. Mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas , le professeur de divination prédisait au moins 12 fois par année sa mort prochaine.  
  
"Donc aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les prédictions à partir des Runes. C'est une étude complexe que nous abordons, aussi veuillez être les plus attentifs possible.  
Je vais tout d'abord  
ds vous expliquer le mode de fonctionnement des runes, veuillez prendre en note:  
  
Les Runes, dicta t'elle,elle attendit un moments le temps que les murmures cessent, puis elle continua:  
  
Savez vous ce qu'est un courant tellurique?  
  
C'est un ruisseau d'énergie qui coule de façon invisible dans le sol.  
Quelques fois, plusieurs ruisseaux se rejoignent et forme une rivière d'énergie. Les endroits où ces ruisseaux se rejoignent s'appellent des noeuds telluriques ou tête de Vouivre. La force en ces lieux y est puissante.  
  
  
Savez vous ce qu'est le wyrd?  
  
c'est un lien invisible qui unit tout ce qui existe, autrement dît, les cinq éléments: l'eau, le feu, la terre l'air et la chair.  
Ce lien est impalpable, mais plutôt comme une toile d'araignée gigantesque dont les fils seraient rattachés à chaque chose.Et cette toile est si vaste que lorsque tu bouges, rien ni personne ne le ressent directement, sauf ce qui est vraiment proche de toi.  
Maintenat imaginez qu'on puisse contrôler ces répercussions! Que l'on soit capable d'accomplir un acte en sachant ce qu'il va provoquer à un endroit précis de la toile. Ca veut dire qu'on aurait le pouvoir d'influer sur les choses par l'intermédiaire d'autres choses qui n'ont, à première vue, rien à voir entre elles.  
Comment? Grâce à des clés qui ouvrent les portes du Wyrd , sauf que ces clés ce ne sont pas des objets, mais des signes, appellés GRAPHEMES ou communément, RUNES.  
  
  
Savez vous ce que sont les graphèmes?  
  
Pensez à une sorte d'alphabet dont chacune des lettres possèdent une signification et un pouvoir particulier. Maintenant imaginez qu'on fasse des mots avec ces lettres, pour former des phrases ..."  
  
A la fin de l'heure, Harry n'avait toujours rien compris au cours, malgrès les explications, entrecoupées de soupir de dépis , de Parvati Patil , la meilleure élève en divination.   
  
"Alors Harry? Que t'as dis le directeur?   
  
-Au fait, comment t'es au courant, je ne l'ai dis qu'à Hermione?  
  
-Et bien, figure toi qu'on se parle avec Hermie... quand on ne se dispute pas.  
  
-Ca c'est sûr! vous et vos scènes de ménage, vous formez tous les deux un vrai petit couple! se moqua Harry Et ben, tu as eu chaud on dirait!"  
  
Ron avait en effet la figure d'un rouge tomate assortie à ses cheveux.  
  
"Euh oui, bredouilla Ron, elle pourrait aérer de temps en temps la vieille chouette!  
  
-Ouai! répondit Harry, on a quoi maintenant?  
  
-Défense contre les forces du mal fit Ron d'un air réjouit , on va étudier les dragons paraît-il!  
  
-Alors dépêchons nous si on veut avoir de bonnes places."  
  
Et ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs jusqu'à la classe du professeur Figg... 


	17. des cours particuliers très éprouvants

CH16 DES COURS PARTICULIERS TRES EPROUVANTS  
  
"-Non! Mr Weasley, non! rugit Rogue. Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter le de ne pas mettre le bezoard avant l'armoise. Vous voulez faire sauter l'école?"  
  
Il s'empara du petit caillou serré dans le poing du rouquin.  
  
"Mais Professeur...  
  
-Pas de réclamation n'est-ce pas Mr Wealey, siffla le professeur de potion, si c'était le cas, je me permettrait de vous rappeler l'explmosion de votre chaudreon, il y a une semaine environs pour cause de négligence...  
  
-Non, professeur, fit le jeune homme en baissant la tête, croyant mourir de honte, devant les regards moqueurs des serpentards. Je n'ai pas d'objection.  
  
-Bien clama Rogue, d'un désagréable sourire satisfait, mais je vous enlève cinq points, pour avir pris le risque d'endommager une salle de classe.  
  
-Professeur, ce n'est qu'une potion de relaxation, elle ne peut pas ex...  
  
-Est-ce bien une rebellion dans MON cours? , interrompit Rogue d'une voix calme puis menaçante. Si telle est les cas, vous reviendrez en retenue demain après midi, je crois que vous n'avez pas cours , n'est-ce pas cette semaine? "  
  
Ron essaya de dissimuler une grimace et ses yeux revulsaient de rage. Ala fin du cours, Harry s'approcha du bureau du professeur de potion. Celui-ci était penché sur la table et ne semblait pas le voir. Harry articula:  
  
"Professeur, auriez vous des informations à propos de cours particuliersque je dois recevoir?  
  
-J'attendais que vous me posiez la question, Potter! les yeux toujours river sur sa feuille.  
  
Il posa son stylo et regarda Harry. Un rictus et une mlueur inquiétantes illumina son visage un bref instant, puis il reprit:  
  
"Vous devez savoir, Potter, que je serais plus exigeant envers vous qu'avec les autres élèves qui ne reçoivent pas de cours particuliers. Et il ne s'agira pas de manipuler de simples potion d'apaisement! Je tiens à vous dire que le directeur, et je le pense sincèrement, vous sûrestime. Il vous crois capable de devenir aun animagus et de savoir lancer et contrer les sortilèges impardonnables à la fin de l'année. Alors Potter, croyez moi, je ne vais pas vous ménager. Prouvez moi que l'on a raison de vous considérer comme une célèbrité..."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Les cours commencèrent le soir même, et Harry dû avouer que le maîtree des potions ne s'était pas tromper: ces cours étaient éprouvants, non seulement à cause de la difficulté des exercices , mais aussi à cause des attaques verbales et provocatrices de Rogue. Celui-ci semblait en effet se réjouir de mettre en difficulté le "célèbre Harry Potter". Au bout des deux heures, Harry était ereinté. Et partait se coucher sans un mot. Mais il était évident, même si ni le professeur de potion, ni lui , ne le reconnaissaient, Harry faisait des progrès en enchantement et en potion.... 


	18. animagus dragon et Draco

CH 17 Animagus, dragon et Drago  
  
Harry étudiait maintenant depuis un mois avec Rogue. Il était étonner de la facilité avec laquelle il comprenait et répondait aux questions des autres professeurs hors des cours particuliers. En effet, Rogue le confrontait à des situations tellement délicates et difficiles que les interrogations quotidiennes, même dans les cours fastidieux , tels que la méthamorphose, ne paraissaient plus de son niveau.  
  
Un jour, il surprit une conversation entre le maître des potions et le directeur: contrairement à ce qu'il répêtait à Harry, Rogue était assez surprit de l'avancée du jeune homme dans l'enseignement qu'il recevait:  
  
"Honnêtement, professeur, je ne m'attendais pas à d'aussi bons résultats, je suis forcé de l'admettre, Potter se débrouille assez bien, bien qu'il soit encore et toujours extrêment bûté. Je pense que nous pourrons commencer l'apprentissage de l'animagus dès ce soir.  
  
-C'est très bien Séverus, je n'en attendais pas moins de Harry. Tâches de le mettre en confiance, il ne doit pas s'avouer vaincu quand il saura le prix à payer pour être animagus, d'autant plus si son animagus est celui que je crois...  
  
-Sait-il quel est le miens?  
  
-Non Séverus, libre à vous de le lui dire ou de lui taire.   
  
- Il me comprendrait enfin, il saurait qui je suis...  
  
- J'en ai bien peur en effet...  
  
- Il ne doit pas savoir, pour sa propre sécurité, si Voldemord le faisait parler...  
  
- Harry et toi coureraient un grâve danger, oui, je sais..."  
  
Il y eut un silense. Harry, était sur le point de remonter à la salle commune , quand il entendit quelque chose qui lui fit tendre à nouveau l'oreille:  
  
" Albus, le dragon... il se doute de quelque chose, il... sait pour moi. Que peut il faire?  
  
-Un Dragon a de nombreux pouvoirs secrets ... Qui sait ce qu'il est en mesures de faire.  
  
- Je le maîtrise pour l'instant, comme je l'ai maîtrisé il y a trente ans... Mais Petigrow essaye de forcer l'entrée. Je sais que le dragon ne veut pas de lui, c'est son maître qu'il veut, son héritier.  
  
-Harry n'est pas encore prêt, Séverus, il faut que le sort de Protection résiste. De plus Queudvert n'a pas pris le bon livre dans la salle du coeur .  
  
- Que veux-tu dire Albus?  
  
- Il y a des secrets sur poudlard qui ne sont connus que de moi seul. Et bien, voilà, seul un vrai serpentard pourra pénêtrer dans le bureau du maître. Et Peter était à Griffondore, même s'il en a perdu la principale qualité de maison: le courage.  
  
- Harry t'as posé des questions sur le bureau, n'est-ce pas? De toute manière, il ne peut donc pas entrer tant qu'il ne traite pas avec un serpentard pour l'aider.  
  
- Tu penses à un élève en particulier?  
  
- Drago Malfoy, un authentique serpentard, ampli d'ambition, mais qui plus est, extrêment intelligent, bien plus que son père... Mais c'est étrange, je le sens pas comme un futur mangemort, il n'est pas du genre à suivre de plus il ne fait que ce qu'il veut. Je me demande parfois qui commande, le père , ou le fils, même si nous avons l'impression de savoir... Enfin, je divague, Malfoy et Potter, traiter ensemble, allons, ce n'est pas près d'arriver..."  
  
Les pas se rapprochaient maintenant et Harry jugea plus prudent de retourner à la tour de Griffondore. Il était pensif; ainsi donc, le bureau renfermait un dragon. Il avait penser à toutes sortes d'objets ou de livres, mais un dragon... Mais après mûres reflexions, c'était même logique. La chambre des secrets renfermait bien un basilic alors pourquoi le bureau ne contiendrait pas un dragon ou un autre reptile?  
  
Voldemort avait bien préciser dans son rêve que le bureau ne servirait à rien si on détruisait l'antre du dragon, il fallait donc détruire l'antre. Mais d'après ce que Harry avait comprit, il s'agissait du bureau lui- même. Il savait que quelque chose lui échappait. Mais quoi?   
  
Et puis de toute façon, il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à pénêtrer dans le bureau et pour cela il aurait besoins de ... MALFOY. Le Malfoy, son pire énemis. Mais comment le convaincre de l'aider, lui qui avait un père Mangemort? A moins qu'il ait une chance, d'après le professeur Rogue, Malfoy n'allait pas devenir mangemort, même si rien ne disait quel camps il choisierait. Il restait donc à trouver le moyen de le ranger du côté de Poudlard et de Dumbledore... Harry savait que cela ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point... 


	19. le défis

CH 18 LE DEFIS  
  
Si Harry avait pu qualifier l'apprentissage de l'animagus, il aurait commencé par: 1000 fois plus pénible qu'un cours de potion ( si si c'est possible).  
  
Il avait du en effet supporter les sarcasmes de Rogue 4 heures durant. Quatre heures durant lesquelles il avait dresser le tableau de ses qualité et surtout, selon Rogue de ses défauts, ilétait arriver à ce résultat:  
  
-Qualités: courageux, instinctif, généreux, passioné, intelligent.  
- Défauts: une forte tendance à outrepasser le règlement et à contrarier son professeur des cours ( de Rogue, bien sûr ),ne réfléchit pas assez avant d'agir et parresseux.  
  
" Bon et bien monsieur Potter, je pense que c'est clair, fit Rogue après avoir regarder son livre de méthamorphose, votre animagus est un animal légendaire: le griffon, mais si j'étais à votre place, je ne me ferais pas d'illusions. Si nous nous somme tromper dans la rédaction de ce tableau, il se peut que votre animal ne soit qu'un simple chat! Mais au moins nous avons la certitude qu'il s'agit bien d'un félin. Ce sera donc, soit une épreuve d'intelligence, soit une épreuve d'adresse, ou peut être les deux. Mais si il s'agit réellement du griffon, rien n'est moins sûr, votre épreuve peut être totalement autre chose..."  
  
pendant qu'il parlait, Rogue avait tracer un cercle sur le sol du cachot à l'aide d'une drôle de poudre qui sentait très bon. Avant qu'il ne referme le cercle entièrement, Rogue avait demander à Harry de se placer au centre et il lui avait indiquer une formule pour appeller son animagus.   
  
Harry attendait désormais son arrivée. Il tremblait, ce n'était pas tellement le froid qui règnait dans le cachot, quoiqu'il était un peu engourdissant, mais plutôt la peur du défis: le défis que chaque personne voulant devenir animagus devait relever avant de pouvoir se transformer. Le défis était une épreuve destinée à montrer que l'on était digne d'endosser la peau de tel ou tel animal. Il était bien évident que plus l'animal était fort et puissant (notament pour les animaux fabuleux) , plus le défis serait dur à relever. Harry était partager entre la fièreté d'avoir un tel animagus et la peur de ne pas triompher de l'épreuve...  
  
Rogue s'était assoupit dans un coin. Soudain, une lueur apprarut devant Harry, puis la lueur devint une lumière aveuglante, enfin, quend la luminosité diminua d'intensité, Harry ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait cachés de ses deux mains tellement la douleur avait était vive.   
  
Il remarqua qu'il était dans un palis doré. Une immense salle avec de grande colonnes grêques de type dorique: Magnifique! Un animal, que Harry n'avait pas remarquer jusque là à cause de la même couleur dorée qu'il arborait et qui le faisait fondre dans le palais, s'avança vers lui. C'était un gigantesque lion avec de longues ailes majestueuses ajustées sur son dos.  
  
Il y eut un silense. D'un côté, un Harry complêtement pétrifié, de l'autre, une bête capable de le tuer d'un simple coup de patte.  
  
Puis, au bout d'une éternité selon Harry, la créature prit la parole:  
  
" Bonjour Harry, je me présente: Godric Griffondore  
  
-Bonjour... commença Harry timidement, mais ... Griffondore était un humain...  
  
- Oui, je suis humain, mais tu ignores donc les circonstances de ma mort?  
  
- Je... disons que je n'ai pas fait de recherche à ce sujet...  
  
-Un peu faignant... oui, je dois je reconnaître, moi aussi j'ai ce petit défaut. Et bien, je suis mort sous ma forme animal, je suis donc désormais un animal.  
  
- Vous étiez un animagus du griffon d'or?  
  
- Oui, c'est ce qui m'a vallut ce surnom, puis ce nom par lequel tout le monde m'appelle désormais.  
  
- Vous ètes... mon animagus?  
  
- Oui Harry, tu es mon héritier, mais ça , tu le sais déjà...  
  
- Mais alors, l'héritier de serpentard: Voldemort, peut...  
  
- Se transformer en serpent, oui. "Serpent Hargnieux", c'est comme ça qu'on l'appellait le vieux serpentard, fit griffondore soudainnement rêveur ce qui lui fit ressembler à Dumbledore dans ses moments de reflexions.  
  
- Alors, je peux me transformer en vous maintenant?  
  
- Pas encore Harry, tu as oublié l'épreuve?  
  
- Quel est votre défis", répondit Harry résigné   
  
Quand il eut sa réponse, il s'évanouit. Il se réveilla sur le sol froid et humide du cachot.  
  
"Vous aller bien Potter? " fut sa seule question.  
  
Après avoir répondu positivement, Rogue laissa partir sans lui demander de compte. Harry fonça à la salle commune de Griffondore, l'air inquiet: il n'allait jamais réussir! 


	20. le duel de quidditch

CH 19 LE DUEL DE QUIDDITCH  
  
Le lendemain, harry avait pris sa décision consernant Malfoy. Il y avait réfléchit toute la nuit. D'un côté, Malfoy était une membre de serpentard, il avait donc beaucoup d'ambition et était rusé, de l'autre, il lui était indispensabnle de faire quelque chose pour lui s'il voulait réussir son défis et de venir animagus.  
  
Harry se souvenait parfaitement des paroles du griffon doré:  
  
" Être courageux en protégent le bien est une qualité certaine, Harry, mais défendre son énemis, lorsqu'il subit une injustice, est une preuve de noblesse de coeur et d'esprit, prouve moi que tu as cette qualité en toi, Harry potter, et tu seras digne de devenir animagus du griffon d'or"  
  
Son pire énemis au lycée: Malfoy!  
  
"Défendre ce petit rat !? Et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas faire de la lêche au professeur Rogue tant qu'il y était! Noblesse de coeur et d'esprit! ben voyons, stupidité oui!. Enfin, de toute façon, il faudrait déjà que l'occasion se présente" , réfléchissait Harry.  
  
Et un jour de février, l'occasion se présenta enfin:  
  
" Hors de mon chemin la chinoise!  
  
- Vas te faire f..... Malfoy!  
  
- Allons pas de gros mots dans les couloirs, mademoiselle! répliqua Malfoy avec un sourire , et en faisant signe à ses deux accollytes, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Ils se placèrent de chaque côté de Cho Chang et la poussèrent violement. Harry fulminait, il ne pensait qu'à une chose: étrangler Malfoy. Ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait si REon et Hermione ne l'avaient retenuent de toutes leurs forces.  
  
Harry réussit à se dégager, quand leu couloir ne fut plus remplit que des serpentards et griffondore de cinquième année. Il avait pris Malfoy en l'empoyant par le col et lui avait lancé un défis de telle façon que seul Malfoy l'entende:  
  
"Un match de quidditch, toi et moi... seuls, pas de Crabbe et Goyle, pas de Ron et Hermione, juste toi et moi!  
  
-D'accord, Potter, siffla le conserné, cet après midi, il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard, personne pour nous déranger au stade de quidditch.  
  
- Parfait!  
  
- Parfait!"  
  
Et Harry tourna les talon pour pénêtrer dans la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal, en pensant qu'il en aurait bien besoins pour tout à l'heure.  
  
L'après midi, Harry et Draco se rendirent comme prévue au stade de quidditch. Le combat fut acharné et aboutit à .... l'égalisation! Les élèves commençaient à rentrer au château et les deux énmis décidèrent de se joindre à eux, tout en continuant à se jeter des élairs des yeux.  
  
"Harry, s'écria Hermione, où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons chercher partout..."  
  
Harry allait répondre, quand un cri retenti: une élève de sixième année sortie du château en courant:  
  
"Cho, Cho est morte!"  
  
Harry se sentit défaillir, puis devenir comme fou. Il coura vers Poudlard, en bousculant tous les élèves sur son passage. Il se retrouva dans un couloir ù un attroupement s'était formé, il parvient jusqu'à la première ligne et put voir la jeune attrapeuse de serdaigle étendu sur le sol.  
  
"Ecartez vous, écartez vous les enfants"  
  
Cétait Mme Pomfresh qui essayer de se frayer un chemin parmis les élèves. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry s'évanouit... 


	21. 4 mots durs à prononcer

CH20 4 MOTS DURS A PRONONCER  
  
"Hou, hou! Harry! Réveille-toi!  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, Ron était penché au-dessus de lui. Il gromela:  
  
" Deux fois en moins de 3 mois ça fait beaucoup! J'en ai marre d'être aussi sensible!"  
  
Puis il se souvint de la raison de son évanouissement. Il se leva d'un bond et secoua Ron de toutes ses forces.  
  
" Cho! Où est Cho?  
  
-Elle n'est pas morte si c'est ça qui te préoccuppe Potter."  
  
C'était Pansy Parkinson, une des plus fidèle admiratrice de Malfoy. Elle continua:  
  
"D'ailleurs, je pense que tu es contends maintenant que Draco va être renvoyé . Tout le monde pense que c'est lui qui l'a laissé dans le coma!  
  
- Non! C'est pas possible, s'écria Harry!  
  
- Oh si Harry! Tu te souviens comme il l'a fait bousculer ce matin, et puis personne ne l'a vu de l'après midi. , renchéri Ron  
  
- Il n'est pas capable de faire ça!  
  
- Ou bien , si tu veux mon avis, c'est une bagarre qui a mal tourner, en tout cas il est dans le bureau du directeur et même Rogue le croît coupable! Harry, tu m'entends?"  
  
Non Harry ne l'entendait pas. Ilétait perdu dans ses pensées et il raisonnait au delà des limites de vitesse autorisées: D'un côté Draco avait brutalisé Sa Choet le laisser se faire renvoyer serait la juste punition de toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait puy commettre envers tous et pas seulement lui et ses amis, mais d'un autre côté, Draco lui serait redevable de l'aider, non seulement Harry devenait animagus grâce à sa sauvegarde, mais il pouvait espérer que Draco l'aiderait à s'introduire dans le bureau de serpentard.   
  
Harryn'avait que quatre mots à dire au directeur pour que son pire énemi de collège soit lavé de tout soupsons. Rage, justice, haine, défis , Draco, méchanceté, les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne savait les ordonner. Puis le jeune homme se ressaisit. Sans un mot pour ses amis et Pansy, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il essaya tous les mots de passes qu'il connaissait, rien n'y faisait, la statue restait de marbre, si je puis dire.  
  
" C'est le nom de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom" fit une voix derrière lui: Hermione!  
  
" Quoi ? " Harry était désorienté.  
  
"Le mot de passe , idiot!  
  
- Merci. VOLDEMORD!"  
  
Il s'apprétais à monter les marches de l'escalier qui était apparu quand il avait prononcer le mot de passe quand la voix d'Hermione résonna derrière son épaule.  
  
" C'est bien, ce que tu fais Harry.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire?  
  
- Il était avec toi n'est-ce pas? Malfoy, je veux dire.  
  
-Peut-être , admit à contre coeur Harry, mais ne le dis pas à Ron.  
  
- Comme tu veux."  
  
Harry monta jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il émit quatre mots qui lui brûlèrent le palais, quatre mots qui furent pour lui presque un poignard dans le coeur et qu'il regrêta aussitôt , meis pas pour longtemps:  
  
"Il était avec moi! "  
  
Et Dumbledore sourit. 


	22. Draco se dévoile

Tout d'abord merci pour vos review qui me font très plaisirs et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre  
  
ah oui, depuis le début, g oublié de préciser que tous les personnages de ma fic appartiennent à JK rowling et qu'à part cela , l'histoire sort de ma petite tête bizarre, tchao! XXX  
  
CH21 DRACO SE DEVOILE  
  
Harry marchait rapidement dans le parc de Poudlard. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Draco.  
  
"Pourquoi t'as fait ça , Potter? cria-t'il presque  
  
-Parce que ça n'aurait pas été juste...  
  
-Ouais, c'est ça, tu vas me déballer ton discours sur la justice et la loyauté, en fin de compte, t'aurais sans doute été mieux avec ta chinoise à serdaigle!"  
  
Draco sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Harry le regarda avec des yeux vide de toute expression et repris sa course comme s'il voulait fuir une idée.  
  
" Ecoute Potter, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais s'il te plait dis moipourquoi t'as fait ça pour moi et qu'est-ce que tu attends en échange?  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!  
  
-Oh arrète Potter!"  
  
Il attrappa la manche de Harry et l'obligea à le regarder en face.  
  
" Dis moi, Potter, tu savais bien, qu'en m'évitant la honte de me faire renvoyer, j'aurais en dette envers toi. Et c'est vrai, j'en ai une, je la respecterais, je suis peut-être un être méprisable, mais je tiens mes promesses."  
  
Harry, après de longues secondes d'Hésitation, lui répondis:  
  
"Malfoy, Qu'est-ce que Poudlard pour toi?  
  
-De quoi tu te mêles?  
  
- S'il te plaît, c'est important. Que représente Pourdlard pour toi?  
  
- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?  
  
-Je me disais que ça ne devait pas etre évident de vivre dans une famille comme la tienne...  
  
- Je ne veux pas de pitié"., mais il semblait tout de même perturbé, et il ajouta: "tu n'imagine pas à quel point Potter!  
  
- Moi aussi, je vis chez des gens qui ne m'aiment pas, répliqua Harry.  
  
- Non! Il n'y a pas que ça, Potter! Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire de vivre chez des gens qui ne connaissent pas le sens ni la sensation d'aimer."  
  
Harry fut surpris, jamais les yeux de Malfoy n'avaient trahis d'autres sentiments que la haine et le mépris , mais là c'était de la tristesse et de la douleur qu'il y voyait. Mais Mafoy se ressaisit vite et ses yeux reprire leur aspect habituel: froids et sans nuances.  
  
"Alors tu vois Potter, Poudlard, pour moi, c'est un moment de répis, un échappatoire. Tu l'as ta réponses.  
  
-Tu ne souhaite donc pas la destruction de l'école.   
  
-Non, mais ne te leur pas Potter, elle le sera.  
  
- Dumbledore...  
  
- Vieillit , Potter! Il est en train de mourir, alors que le seigneur des ténèbres reprend chaque jour un peu plus de forces. Bientôt , il aura retrouver la pleine puissance qu'il avait d'en temps et Poudlard sera sa première cible!"  
  
Malfoy avait prononcé ces phrases avec conviction et Harry au fond de lui même savait qu'il avait raison.  
  
"Et toi Malfoy, tu compte l'aider dans sa démarche?  
  
- Si tu poses cette question, c'est que tu sais la réponse Potter.  
  
- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intension de devenir mangemort, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Exact, Potter! , il t'aurau fallu 5 ans pour le découvrir mais bravo!, fit Draco dans un sourire, C'est là tout mon génie, sans me vanter bien sûr, mais admets que je suis un bon acteur, Potter. Me faire passer pour la copie conforme de mon père était la meilleure manière de me faire accepter de tous les serviteurs du seigneurs noir et je pouvais espionner mon père en toute tranquilité, sans qu'on soupsonne. Ensuite , je racontais tout à Dumbledore.  
  
- Dobby, c'était toi , n'est-ce pas?   
  
- Oui  
  
- Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes dans le même camps depuis le début!  
  
- J'en ai bien peur, en effet.  
  
- Je dois parler à Dumbledore!  
  
- C'est légitime Potter, aquieça Draco"  
  
Harry repartait avec de longue enjambées vers le château, quand Draco cria derrière lui:  
  
"Pas un mot Potter, pas même à tes amis!  
  
- Je le promets" Et Harry reparti de plus belle.  
  
De son côté, Draco se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix de tout raconter à Potter, puis il se résigna, après tout ce qui était fait est fait , il n'avait qu'à attendre. Une voix le fit sortir de sa torpeur:  
  
"Malfoy  
- Toi? " fit-il en se retournant... 


	23. une discussion sérieuse

CH22 UNE DISCUSSION SERIEUSE  
  
  
Harry repartait à donc à grandes enjambées vers le château. Il se posait tellement de questions, qu'il pensait que sa tête allait exploser. Il devait aller trouver le professeur Dumbledore et tout lui raconter. S jamais Malfoy s'était moqué de lui... Et pourtant, Harry savait au fond de lui que Draco lui avait dit la vérité. Il avait l'air tellement sincère tout à l'heur! Non décidément, il devait demander confirmation au directeur.  
  
***  
  
"Monsieur?  
  
- Entre Harry. Tu as des questions à me poser? Mr Malfoy t'a-t'il tout raconter?  
  
-Oui professeur. C'et donc vrai, il travaille pour vous?  
  
- Et oui Harry, il a bien caché son jeu, n'est -ce pas?  
  
- Et le professeur Rogue ...  
  
- Ne mélange pas tout Harry , veux-tu? Tu étais venu me parler de Mr Malfoy.  
  
- Oui, il ne le sait pas, mais grâce à lui, si j'ai bien compris mon animagi, de devenir un animgus, mais je n'ai rien ressenti, si ce n'est de la haine et du mépris quand j'ai du sauver par soucis de justice et par envie e me transformer , ce rat! ... Pardon professeur.  
  
-Ce n'est rien Harry, tu as le droit d'exprimer ton opinion, mais ne sois pas aussi partial, tu comprendras plus tard le sens de mes paroles. Mais avant tout, revenons au défis: tu t'attendais à quoi, en le réussissant?  
  
- Et bien, je na sais pas exactement, mais je suppose que je m'attendais à me sentir différent, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais là, Rien!  
  
- Harry, tu dois bien comprendre, que les modifications vont apparaître mais que cela prend du temps, c'est tout!  
  
- Csera quelles genres de modifications? Phychologiques ou physique?  
  
- Les deux Harry... Mais dans ton cas, si j'ai bien compris ce sera un griffon d'or, ce sera une modification assez spéciale.  
  
- Il va me pouser des ailes? s'effraya Harry  
  
-Non, et heureusement, gloussa le directeur, mais tu vas beaucoup grandir et te muscler aussi, ça c'est la partie agréable,mais il y a aussi autre chose. Tu vas devenir un brin plus paresseux et tu auras presque constament envie de dormir, c'est normal après tout c'est en dormant qu'on grandit et toi, tu dois énormément grandir. Il faudra que tu me fasses penser à prévenir tes professeur de ton état. Mais rassure-toi, ajouta-il devant le visage apeuré de Harry, cela ne dura pas longtemps, après la somnolence, tu seras à nouveau très actif et il t'arrivera certainnement de rugir si tu t'énerves...  
  
- De ... de rugir! balbutia Harry!  
  
- Oui mais rappelle toi , que cela n'arrivera que si tu t'énerves.  
  
- Donc, premier conseil: éviter Malfoy.murmura Harry pour lui même.  
  
- Oh Harry, je sais que cela va te parître dur, maisne juges pas Malfoy aussi rapidement. Tant qu'il est seul, il est presque agréable comme garçon, bien qu'un peu renfermé.  
  
- Il agira comme d'habitude n'est-ce pas envers moi, même maintenant?  
  
-Oui Harry, il est trop important pour notre cause, pour qu'il se fasse découvrir. Il risque gros tu sais, même s'il aime le danger, tout comme le profeseur Rogue. Il espionne sa famille, tu sais ce que cela veurt dire Harry?  
  
- Qu'il les trahit! chuchota Harry, commençant à comprendre.  
  
- Oui acquiesça Dumbledore sur le même tonque Harry; et c'est les Malfoy, les traître ne vivent jamais très longtemps.  
  
- Il n'hésisteraient pas à tuer leur fils?  
  
- Effectivement Harry, tu comprends la nécessité pour lui d'agir comme à son habitude.  
  
- Oui  
  
- Penses-tu tout avouer à Miss Granger et M Weasley?  
  
- Ils ne savent pas qui est Malfoy en réalité et je ne compte pas le leur dire, je vais juste leur dire ue involontairtement , grâce à Malfoy, je suis un animagus. Ce qui n'est que la stricte vérité.  
  
- C'est bien Harry de ne pas mentir à ses amis, mais si tu as besoins de parler, Malfoy est une personne de confiance...  
  
- Je n'en suis pas encore à lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait monsieur.  
  
- Je comprends mon petit mais souviens-t'en quand même.  
  
-Oui monsieur , je m'en souviendrais."  
  
Harry sortit du burea de Dumbledore et partit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune de griffondore.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin... 


	24. Bonne année

SALUT A TOUS  
  
tt d'abord BONNE ANNEE ET BONNE SANTE   
  
***************  
( c'est les flocons, il neige)  
  
  
C PO UN UN ChAPITRE MAIS J'AI BESOINS DE VOS REVIEW   
POUR SAVOIR CE QUE JE DOIS RAJOUTER A MA FIC  
  
ET Là JE SAIS MEME PAS CE QUI VA OU NE VA PAS   
  
alors si vous aimez ma fic reviewez moi   
en me disant ce que que vous aimez ou non;  
  
merci bisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 


	25. chantage et salles secrêtes

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, promis , je vais essayer de faire plus longs mes chapitres, celui-là était trop long pour le mettre en entier aussi j'ai décidé de le couper en deux, mais vous aurez la deuxième partie bientôt , je vous le promets. Voilà, merci d'être fidèle à ma fiction et surtout de la lire, car si je n'avait aucun lecteur, j'arrêterais automatiquement mais rassurez vous, grâce à ces dernière reviews, je vais continuer et c'est super parce que j'ai pleins d'idées! voilà sur ce je vous laisse.  
AH OUI! j'allais oublier: les personbnages et noms de presques tous les objets ou lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling , mais l'histoire est de moi! ;)   
  
bissssssssssssssssssss  
  
CH23 CHANTAGE ET CHEVEUX ROUX  
  
"Que fais-tu ici? s'étonna Draco?  
-Qui es-tu Malfoy? répond!  
- Tu as tout entendu?  
- En effet, Draco."  
  
La silouette qui était rester dans l'ombre était à présent, éclairer par le soleil couchant: une petite fille fluette d'environs 14 ans se tenait devant Malfoy. Ses cheveux roux tournaient presque au rouge à cause de la couleur du ciel et des tâches de rousseur parsemaient son visage: Ginny Weasley.  
  
" Décidément , c'est bien ma veine aujourd'hui: je conclue une sorte de pacte avec le survivant et je me fait découvrir en même temps par la fille du plus grand énemi de mon père. Ca y est, je sais que je vais mourir!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malfoy, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir là!  
  
-Non mais tu vas t'empresser de tout raconter à tes frères et par conséquent ttout griffondore va être au courant et bientôt tous les serpentards aussi. Dans quelques semaines tout au plus , ma famille me fera tuer pour haute trahison!  
  
- Même si je ne t'aprécie guère Malfoy et que je ne te cache pas mon entousiasme à te voir être punis, je ne parlerais de ce que j'ai entendu , ni à Ron, ni à personne...  
  
- Très bien, que veux tu? ragea Draco, exédé.  
  
- Que tu me rende un service assez spécial..."  
  
Draco leva un sourcil.  
  
***  
De retour dans la salle commune des serpentard, Draco se dirigea vers son le coffres de ses affaires. Il l'ouvrit et parmit ses effets personnels, prit dans ses mains un petit coffet et un livre qui pouvait tenir dans sa poche, se fut d'ailleurs qu'il l'y rangea. Il regarda un petit moment le coffret et murmura pour lui même:  
  
" Il va enfin m'être utile, d'une certaine manière!"  
  
Puis, il se dirigea vers les cachots.  
  
***  
Harry s'aprêtait à rejoindre le dortoire de griffondore après avoir dîner, quand une voix résonna dans sa tête, ne voyant persone lui parler, il en conclut qu'il était victime du sort EXAUDIO , une sorte de télépathie.  
  
" Pssitt, Harry! Près du coin du mur, à ta droite... "  
  
Harry reconnut Malfoy, celui-ci n'était pas venu manger ce soir là et Harry l'avait remarquer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Malfoy sous un nouveau jour. Celui-ci avait presque le rôle du héros en espionnant Voldemord.  
  
Harry pétexta un un oubli dans la grande salle pour se séparer des de ses amis, il était tellement pressé qu'il ne vit pas Hermione froncés les sourcils...  
  
Le jeune Griffondore se dirigea avec précautions vers l'endroit où se tenait Malfoy. Celui-ci l'entrainna dans un passage secret dissimuler dans les murs. Harry alluma la pièce grâce au sortilège LUMOS, puis regarda autour de lui surpris: visiblement, il s'agissait d'une salle appatenant aux serpentards.   
  
Chaque maison possédait en effet ses passages secrets et ses salles secrêtes et elles ne partageaient guêre entres elle leurs découvertes, sauf les salles qui leurs paraissaient sans intérets, aussi, comme les goûts des élèves différés selon leurs maisons, chacune d'entres elles avaient aménagé leurs passages secrets avec un certain "styles" : Les poursouffles , gentils et travailleurs avaient aménageaient des salles entières avec des coussins et des poufs histoire de se détendre et rire entres eux; Les serdaigles loyal et intelligents , avaient eux des pièces entièrement remplies d'objets insolites servants aux expériences les plus folles. Les Griffondores, eux , apréciaient à se faire peur et à se tester, aussi leurs pièces favorites étaient les salles à pièges: citons par exemple celle aux milles miroirs où l'on se perd en moins d'une minute, celle au statues vivantes, gare aux scultures sauvages et sans oublier la fameuse salle aux araignées. Les serpentards, les plus rusés et les plus malins, aimaient les illusions d'optiques et les salles de jeux de réflexions.  
  
Aussi Harry avait il imaginé des salles avec de drôles d'objets , des sortes de casse-têtes géants ou autres. Mais ce qu'il avait en face de lui ne ressemblait pas à ses divagations: la salle, qu'il inspectait, était tapissée de vert, des chandeliers d'argent non éclairés l'ornait de part et d'autres de Harry et des scultures de serpents enlaçant de gigantesques coeurs d'un rouge vif se présentaient dans chacuns des coins. Atendez une minute! Des coeurs!?  
  
"Malfoy, où on se trouve?  
  
- Dans le coin des amoureux de ma maison, Potter.  
  
- Je te préviens, si tu as l'intention de m'embrasser je pars tout de suite Malfoy!  
  
- Arrête Potter, je voulais juste être tranquille pour te parler.  
  
- Vas'y , je t'écoute... 


	26. un rêve étrange et envoutant

CH24 UN REVE ETRANGE ET ENVOUTANT  
  
Draco hésita un moment, puis lâcha:  
"Quelqu'un sait...  
  
- De quoi?  
  
- Pour moi, on nous a écouté  
  
- Et c'est qui?  
  
- Et bien", fit Draco en se raprochant de harry et en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule gauche de Harry.  
  
Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette main lui faisait peur et le faisait frissonait, il allait le repousser, quand Draco prononça rapidement quelque mots en latin. Et Harry entendit un mot distinctement: "AMAS". Il se sentit alors comme transporter, rien n'avait d'importance, tout paraissait pour le mieux dans le mùeilleur des monde, il était comme dans une transe, soudain, il se ressaisit:  
  
"Pardon, désolé, j'étais quelque part. Tu m'as dis quelque chose?  
  
- Je voulais savoir ce que tu souhaitais que je fasse pour honorer ma dette.  
  
- Ah, et bien, on se retrouve, demain à deux heures vers les cachots.Je te raconterais tout.  
  
- Pourquoi pas maintenant?  
  
- C'est assez long et on aura tout le temps demain de parler de tout cela, mais toi qui aime le danger, tu vas être servis.  
  
- C'est un défis?  
  
- Disons que j'ai besoins de toi pour ouvrir une porte.  
  
- Je suis pas serrurier.  
  
- Non tu ne comprends pas , je te dirais tout demain, répéta Harry.  
  
- Bon ben d'accord, Potter, de tout manière, je n'ai pas le choix."  
  
Et les deux garçons se séparèrent. Harry rejoignit le dortoir de griffondore où tous ses amis se trouvaient, à l'exception... d'Hermione. Il s'approcha de Ron et lui glissa à l'oreille:  
  
" Je dois te parler, à toi et à Hermie.  
  
- Ah ben , va falloir attendre qu'elle revienne , elle est partie en courant peu après toi, prétextant quelque chose à vérifier. A mon avis , elle est encore à la bibliothèque, je te l'ai dis dés le premier jour, cette fille est folle, elle va se ruiner au travail.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison... AÏE!  
  
- Regarde où tu vas Ginny!  
  
- Oui fréro et pardon Harry, fit la petite rousse en prenant la même couleur que ses cheveux.  
  
- C'est rien Ginny" et elle repartit en courant après avoir rougit encore plus.  
  
" C'est bizarre, je jurerais qu'elle a fait exprès de te foncer dedans Harry. Tu sais , elle est toujours très amoureuse de toi.  
  
- Mais , non! Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ron? Elle ne m'aime pas et puis de toute façon, tu sais où va ma préférence?  
  
- Oui,la belle voltigeuse del'équipe de quidditch de serdaigle, j'ai nommé Cho. Au fait, tu sais, c'est pas un coma.  
  
- Ah bon! Tant mieux! Et c'est quoi alors , c'est pas grâve au moins?  
  
- Non, en fait, il s'agit d'un semi sommeil, une forme de léthargie profonde, si tu veux.  
  
- Tu deviens comme Hermione, ou c'est moi qui suis idiot, je comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu dis.  
  
- Tu sais moi non plus, mais c'est Mc Gonnagall qui a dit ça. Il paraît que Cho est en fait dans un profond sommeil, elle va bientôt se réveiller selon Mme Pomfresch, mais il se pourrais qu'elle soit sujête à une amnésie dû à son choc à la tête quand elle est tombée par terre. Mais ça on le saura quand elle se réveillera... Ah tiens, voilà Hermione!"  
  
Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers elle.  
  
" Tiens. T'as pas de livre dans tes mains? s'esclama Ron  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- T'es bien allée à la bibliothèque, non?   
  
- Hein, euh , oui. Escusez moi, je vais me coucher , je suis fatiguée.  
  
- Mais attends! Harry a un truc à nous dire.  
  
- Ca peut attendre demain! " s'empressa d'ajouter Harry à la suite du regard mauvais qu'Hermione lui lança.   
  
Alors Ron et Harry suivir Hermione et se mirent au lit. Harry fit un étrange rêve ce soir là. Pas un rêve terrifiant comme ceux dans lesquels Voldemord apparaît, mais plutôt un rêve enivrant, envoutant. Harry était en extase devant devant une fille qu'il trouvait extrêmement belle. Il la regardait s'avancer doucement dans une longue robe verte émeraude. Elle s'approchat de lui maintenant , trop lentement aux yeux de Harry. Il voulait toucher ses cheveux, lui caressait sa joue, la toucher ou tout simplement l'effleurer. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser.   
  
Il allait le faire quand il se rappella qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, la soeur cadete de son meilleur ami, jamais celui-ci, étant très protecteur avec sa soeur, n'accepterait que Harry sorte avec elle. Aussi, Harry recula au moment où elle approchait ses lèvres et lui en expliqua la raison. Elle parut déçue , puis elle s'énerva contre son frère Ron. Harry lui prit la main et lui dit calmement de ne pas s'énerver, qu'il allait trouver une solution, qu'il le lui promettait, la jeunne fille se radoussit, mais avait toujours triste figure Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la pièce. La porte claqua et...  
  
VLAN   
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il avait rêver de Ginny. Etait-il tomber amoureux d'elle après toutes ses années? C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps elle s'était afinner , avait pris des formes et ressemblait de plus en plus à une femme. Harry secoua sa tête. Non, il ne devait pas tomber amoureux d'elle. C'était Cho qu'il aimait, personne d'autre... Et il se rendormit, sans toutefois arrêter de faire le même rêve. Que lui arrivait-il?... 


	27. une réponse inattendue

CH 25 UNE REPONSE INATTENDUE  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait réver de Ginny toute la nuit. Il y a à peine quelques heures, il la regardait à peine et maintenant il la voyait comme la seule créature capable d'égayer son existance. Même Cho avait perdu de son charme face à la beauté de la cadette Weasley.  
  
Ron avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de son ami. Les rôles étaient inversés: c'était maintenant Harry qui rougissait dés qu'il voyait Ginny et celle-ci qui ne le remarquait pas.  
  
"Mais , qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux là? Ils mijotent quelque chose..."  
  
***  
  
Il était deux heures et Harry devait se rendre aux cachots. Il s'y rendait quand il entendit un mialement derrière lui: Miss Teigne? Non! Ouf! c'était Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, il avait dût s'échapper lorsque Harry était sorti de la salle commune.  
  
Harry continua donc jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous. Malfoy était déjà là et paraissait nerveux. Lorsqu'il aperçut le griffondore, il se raidit d'un coup.  
  
Harry lui fit signe d'entrer dans le cachot numéro 12 qui était vide. Les deux garçons s'y engouffrèrent et s'assirent sur les dalles froides qui constituées le sol de la salle. Ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence:  
  
"Alors? C'est quoi ce secret?  
  
- Et bien , tu dois savoir tout d'abord que je reçoît des cours particulier de Rogue, à la demande de Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est vrai? Tu dois aprécier les heures passées en la compagnie de ce prof si communicatif de sympathie, ironisa Draco.  
  
- Oui , évidement! répondit Harry sur le même ton. N'empêche que grâce à lui, j'ai pû devenir un animagus." Et grâce à toi aussi, faillit répondre Harry, mais il se retint, il avait besoins que Malfoy ait une dette envers lui.  
  
-Toi ? Tu es un animagus ? Comment? Pourquoi?  
  
- Je suis l'héritier de griffondore...  
  
- Ce qui veut dire?   
  
- Que je dois tuer Voldemord , qui est l'heritier de serpêntard, pour rétablir l'équilibre, C'est pour ça que Dumbledore à juger nécessaire que je devienne un animagus pour m'aider à tenir tête à Voldemord, lorsque le combat final commencera.  
  
- Rien de moins? lâcha Draco, sarcastique.  
  
- C'est pas fini! Peter Petigrow est en vie et à Poudlard.  
  
- Ce sale traitre est ici?  
  
- Tu le savais en vie? Ah oui! Ton père te l'a dit.  
  
- Oui , mais continue, tu sais pourquoi il est ici?  
  
- Et bien , il est à l'école pour tenter d'ouvrir le bureau de serpentard pour s'emparer d'un certain Dragon enfermer à l'interieur. Mais il ne peut pas ouyvrir le bureau.  
  
- Alors ce bureau existe réellement? Pourquoi , il ne peut pas l'ouvrir?  
  
- Parce qu'il faut être un vrai serpentard pour pouvoir l'ouvrir, or Pettigrow, même s'il n'en a plus les qualités, a fait ses études à griffondore.   
  
- C'est pour ça que tu as besoins de moi. Tu veux ouvrir ce bureau avant Queudvert. Pourquoi?  
  
- Parce que Voldemord obtient toujours ce qu'il veut à force de patience, alors je ne tiens pas à attendre en m'inquiètant de plus en plus qu'il daigne exécuter son plan de me tuer, car à apparrement, il en a toujours l'intention. Pour déjouer son piège, il faut détruire l'antre du dragon. Je ne sait pas encore ce que c'est, mais on verra bien là bas, on improvisera!   
  
- Hum! C'est d'accord, mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas parler de Wealey et Granger?  
  
- C'est parce qu'ils ne viendront pas!  
  
- C'est si dangereux que ça?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais il ne comprendrait pas ce que tu fais là à nous aider, tu comprends, je ne leur ait pas parler de toi, alors.  
  
- Ah bon? Tant mieux remarque, cela sera plus vrai quand on s'insultera comme d'habitude. Au fait, comment Pettigrow est entré à Poudlard?  
  
- Par les passages secret que mon père, lui Black et Lupin avaient découvert étant jeunes.  
  
- Et Dumbledore doit le savoir! Pourquoi ne fait-il rien?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne tiens pas à savoir ses raisons, on doit faire équipe pour faire échouer le plan de voldemord.  
  
- D'accord, on se revoit quand pour mettre notre plan à exécution?  
  
- Dimanche prochain, même heure ici, dans ce cachot. Peter va faire son rapport à son maître de 1h 45 à 7h on aura tout le temps.  
  
- Ok. Bon, ben à toute."  
  
Et les deux garçons sortir de la salle l'un après l'autre. Harry se dirigeait vers la salle commune de griffondore lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny, ravissante dans sa robe verte de tous les jours. Il fonça vers sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle le dévisagea. Harry s'adressa à ses amis en ses thermes qui le surprirent lui même:  
  
"Escusez moi les filles, je vais vous emprumpter Ginny, quelques heures si elle accepte de faire un petit tour dans le parc avec moi?  
  
- Bien... Bien sûr!", bafouilla la consernée.  
  
Harry lui saisit la main et l'entraina au dehors, là, il lui glissa sa main autour de ses épaule. Ginny frissonna , le jeune homme, croyant quelle avait froid,la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il se baladèrent en silence pandant un long moment, puis Harry se décida enfin: il s'arrêta, entraina d'une main la tête de Ginny vers la sienne et retint la jeune fille par les hanches de l'autre. Les lèvres des deux tourteraux se rapprochaient et s'effleurèrent, quand Ginny repoussa brusquement Harry en criant:  
  
" Non! Je ne peux pas te faire ça, je t'aime trop!... "  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien: Pourquoi, si elle l'aimait tant que cela, refusait'elle de de se laiser embrasser.  
  
"Mais pourquoi Ginny?  
  
- Je... J'ai fait quelque chose, même plusieurs choses d'horrible. Mais si je te le dis , le sortilège n'agira plus et le rêve sera fini.  
  
- De quel sortilège tu parles?  
  
- Et bien, voilà, Harry, je vous ai entendu parler l'autre jour toi et Draco et une fois que tu fut parti, je lui ai en quelque sorte fait du chantage et je lui ai demander de t'evouter pour que tu rêve de moi et que tu tombe amoureux. Voilà, je t'ai tout dit, je suis... désolée ... Harry, renifla t'elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Pui, elle senti qu'on la prenait dans dans les bras. Elle leva la tête et regarda Harry surprise:  
  
" Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas?  
  
- Non Ginny. Je suis juste un peu surpris que tu me portes tellement d'intérêt que tu veuille m'envouter pour sortir avec moi.  
  
- Tu dois me trouver à nouveau laide, puisque le charme est rompu.  
  
- Non, Ginny, je crois même que le sort m'a permit de te voir autrement que comme une amie...   
  
- Alors, tu veux dire que..."  
  
Harry ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui décocha un long baiser. 


	28. louverture du bureau de serpentard 1ère ...

CH 26 L'OUVERTURE DU BUREAU DE SERPENTARD  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, main dans la main, Ginny et Harry firent sensation.  
  
"Le survivant a une petite amie!  
  
- C'est la soeur des jumeaux Weasley!  
  
- Elle est même pas belle!", ajoutaient quelques jalouses.  
  
Ginny rugissait à vue d'oeil, Harry le remarqua et lui chuchota:  
  
" Ne te préoccuppe pas d'eux, ils se lasseront vite de jaser, à propos de nous."  
  
Ils s'installèrent côte à côte à la table des griffondore . Ron regardait Harry d'un mauvais oeil, Harry lui en demanda la raisonau dessert, son ami n'ayant pas décrocher un mot. Ron parut s'énerver, puis se calmer interieurement et répondit d'une voix un brin menaçante:  
  
" Tu me demande ce qui ne va pas? Tu me dis hier encore que tu es inquiet pour Cho, alors qu'en fait tu convoitais MA soeur? De plus tu ne m'en a jamais parler! Alors je crois que la question de ce qui ne va pas ne se poe même pas! "  
  
Harry parut interloqué, Ron ne lui avait jamis parler de cette façon, même l'année dernière. Il paraissait calme, mais , en fait, Harry savait qu'il rageait: il lui faudrait du temps pour ingurgiter la nouvelle.  
  
***  
  
La semaine avait passé, Ginny et Harry filaient le parfait amour et une seule personne ne semblait pas s'en réjouir: Ron. Harry était blessé. Ron ne lui parlait plus, ne lui adressait que des regard rouges de colère et même le professeur Rogue en fut surpris. Et se mit aussi à déprimer, ne pouvant leur enlever de points sans raisons.  
  
Harry repensait à cette semaine partageait entre bohneur et douleur, en se rendant au renez vous avec Malfoy, Pattenrond sur ses talons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celui-ci ne le quittait plus depuis la semaine dernière...  
  
***  
  
"Alors? On y va? demanda Draco.   
- Oui"  
  
Il entrèrent dans le cachot numéro sept.   
  
"Voici le mur dans lequel Ron a entendu des voix, fit Harry en le désignant.  
  
-Au fait, il paraît que c'est pas bonne entente depuis que tu te tappes sa soeur, insinua Draco  
  
- Malfoy! je n'ai aucune envie de parler de cela maintenant et surtout avec toi , d'accord? On est là pour ouvrir le bureau de serpentard!  
  
- Okay okay Potter, cherchons le mécanisme qui permet l'ouverture du passage."  
  
Les deux garçons se mirent donc à farfouiller dans tous les coins, ils finirent par trouver: des leviers, cachés dans les yeux du serpent géant permettaient à un paneaux de coulisser. Ils s'engoufrèrent dans le passsage, une lueur bleue à leur baguette pour seul éclairage.  
  
Au bout d'une douzaine de minutes, ils se trouvaient devant une porte, ils avaient descendu tout le long du chemin et il faisait de plus en plus chaud au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Mais maintenant, le bureau de serpentard ne devait pas être loin... Peut-être même derrière cette porte. Il y avait un silence pesant entre les deux garçons.  
  
"La porte est en bois d'orme, finit par dire Draco après l'avoir examiner attentivement.  
  
- Et alors?  
  
- Si tu écoutais un peu plus en cours d'enchantement, tu saurais que l'orme est utilisé dans les sorts de protections courants et qu'ils peuvent être annuler par quelques sortilèges très simples.  
  
- Et bien vas'y si t'es si malin. Qu'est-ce que t'attends?  
  
- C'est bon, prends pas la mouche et laisse moi me consentrer."  
  
Draco traça toutes sortes de symbole dans les airs à l'aide de sa baguette magique et murmura quelque fois d'étrange formules en latin et dans d'autres langues inconnues de Harry. Mais celui-ci soupsonna Draco d'utiliser de la magie noire, de toute façon, serpentard était également un adepte de la magie noir, alors rien d'étonnant. Au bout de 2 minutes, il y eut un déclic.  
  
"Tu vois? Je te l'avait dit, c'est simple. TROP simple à mon avis. Ca cache quelque chose crois moi.  
  
- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point", lacha Harry, il regardait fixement devant lui, c'est à dire dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.   
  
Draco ouvrit la porte en grand et en resta la bouche ouverte... 


	29. l'ouverture du bureau de serpentard 2 èm...

CH 27 L'OUVERTURE DU BUREAU DE SERPENTARD (2ème partie)  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?", murmura Draco  
  
Les deux garçons se risquèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'agissait en fait d'une salle ronde, aucune porte n'était visible, seul un papier flottait dans les airs au centre de la pièce. Harry s'approcha pour le lire:  
  
" "Siffle serpentard et entre sans peine"   
  
- Il faut siffler le mot serpentard ? c'est pas une épreuve ça!En plus c'est impossible!  
  
- A moins qu'il faille siffler dans le sens de parler en sifflant...  
  
- C'est à dire?  
  
- Fais un peu marcher ta cervelle! Serpentard était le plus grand parleur de fourchelangue du monde et il s'attendait sûrement à ce que son héritier, celui qui devait découvrir le passage, le parle aussi, ce qui effectivement est le cas. Il faut donc parler fourchelangue en disant serpentard.  
  
- Toi seul sais le parler à Poudlard si je ne me trompe?  
  
- Oui. Alors voyons si ma théorie est juste..."   
  
Harry siffla un mots en fourche langue et les pierres sous leur pied commençaient à bouger...ouvrant ainsi progressivement un espèce de puit au niveau du sol. Il y avait des échelons en métal qui paraissaientaller jusqu'au fond de la voie souterraine.  
  
" On est pas allé assez profond on dirait, gémit Draco.  
  
- Est-ce que tu aurais peur Malfoy ?, ironisa Harry  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été envoyé dans la maison du courage je te signale, alors au moindre mouvement de frayeur , ce ne sera pas moi qui aurait le plus honte d'avoir eu peur, lui répliqua Draco. Allez vas -y et prouve moi ton courage Potter!"  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir et se baissa en attrappant un échelon et entreprit de descendreau fond de la brêche. Draco vint bientôt le rejoindre. Il se trouvait dans un tunnel noir, il avancèrent,peu rassurés , mais bien décidés à ne pas se le montrer réciproquement, leur baguette animée du sort LUMOS à la main. Sur les murs de l'étroit couloir, il ne trouvaient aucune trace de toile d'araignée, mais énormément de rats qu'ils prenaient soin d'éviter.  
  
" Tu sais ce qui est bizarre Potter? C'est de pas voir de toile d'arignée dans un lieu aussi vieux et abandonné.  
  
- C'est sûrement à cause du basilic ou d'un truc dans le genre. Au cours de la deuxième année , on avait vu que beaucoup d'araignée étaient en train de fuir le château, et ce , à cause du basilic. Peut être que ce lieu avait un lien avec la chambre des secrets...  
  
- Oui, peut-être... Oh regarde, il y a de la lumière devant."  
  
Effectivemet, il y avait une lueur qui émanait du prochain tournant. Ils ralentir l'allure et passèrent leur tête soupsonneuses avant de s'engager dans le couloir, qui menait à une seconde salle. Elle contenait toutes sortes d'objets destinés à l'étude des astres posés deci, delà sur des étagères. Dans une imposante bibliothèque, trônaient une centaine de livres reliés qui devaient être très vieux et ayant tous pour sujet l'astronomie.   
  
En face de ceux-ci, étaient afichée une liste de toutes les constellations connues. Et au plafond, une carte du ciel, ayant l'air tout aussi réelle que celle de la grande salle, illuminait de sa lueur légère la pièce. Au fond de celle-ci , se dressait un immense bureau en bois d'orme tout comme la première porte et derrière un fauteuil tout en cuir teinté vert.  
  
" Nous y sommes , Potter , le bureau de serpentard! Mais je ne vois pas de Dragon?  
  
- Oui, nous y sommes, je ne compreds pas, Rogue à bien dit qu'il maîtrisait le dragon avec peine... Oh je ne comprends pas!  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Autant ramener destrucs, puisqu'on est là. Au moins, on aura pas fait le chemin pour rien.   
  
- Je suppose que tu as raison , soupira Harry, je suis déçu, j'étais pourtant sûr que l'antre du dragon et le bureau ne faisait qu'un! Bon, ben fouillons, on verra si on trouve quelque chose d'interressant."  
  
Les deux garçon farfouillèrent: Draco, dans le bureau en lui même et Harry inspecta le reste de la pièce. Il tomba sur la liste des constellations et quelques mots attirèrent son regard: Le dragon, constellation pouvant être aperçue d'avril à septembre. Et alors il comprit:   
  
"Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi je n'y ait pas penser plus tôt! Le dragon est une contellation!"  
  
Draco leva le nez:  
  
" Oui et alors?  
  
-Attends! Je veux voir si ce que je pense est bon. Est-ce qu'il y a un balai dans cette pièce? Ah oui, près de la bibliothèque.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire?  
  
- Tu vas voir!"  
  
Harry enfourcha le balai et s'envola vers le plafond/carte. Grâce à ses connaissance en astronomie dû aux cours obligatoire de Mme Sinistra, Harry repêra la constellation du dragon, il tendit la main et au lieu de rencontrer du vide, il attrappa un objet qui se confondait avec la carte. Il redescendit, tout en examinant la sphère qu'il avait entre les mains... 


	30. le secret de rogue

CH 28 LE SECRET DE ROGUE  
  
" C'est quoi? demanda Draco, en s'approchant, curieux.  
  
-Il semblerait que ça contienne quelques chose, une sorte d'animal, répondit Harry en examinant plus attentivement l'objet.  
  
- Fais voir!  
  
- Non!  
  
- Allez! Passe la moi!  
  
- J'ai dis non!"  
  
Les deux garçons commencèrent à se disputer la sphère quand tout à coup: SBAM!  
  
" C'est malin, si t'avais voulu me la passer un pau , elle serait pas casser maintenant!  
  
- Draco ! au lieu de râler, regarde, il y a de la fumée qui s'échappe.  
  
- Mais... Ca sent le crâmer, tu trouve pas?  
  
- QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT! MALHEUREUX! s'excama une voix derrière eux: Rogue!  
  
- Mais professeur...  
  
- Eloignez vous de la fumée!"  
  
Harry et Draco s'exécutèrent et se réfugièrent derrrière Rogue, la fumée commençaient à pénétrer en lui. Rogue souffla aux deux jeunes:  
  
" Allez chercher Dumbledore et dîtes lui que ce que je craignais est arrivé. "  
  
Ils filèrent et trouvèrent le directeur en grande conversation avec Mc Gonagall, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque les garçons lui dirent ce qui se passait. Dumbledore courut aussitôt aux cachots, Draco et Harry s'étaient échangé un regard: Dumbledore inquiet, ça n'était pas bon signe! Qu'avaient-ils déclancher?  
  
Arriver aux puits, Harry siffla le mot de passe et le passage réapparut. Rogue était toujours dans le bureau, assit par terre , le regard grâve, comme s'il avait prit une décision, il murmura:  
  
" Il est en moi Albus...  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, severus, nous allons trouver une solution.  
  
- J'en ai une, il suffirait de me détruire, tout serait finit.  
  
- Non! Séverus, non! Je n'envisage même pas cette hypothèse. Allez, venez, nous allons vous conduire à vos appartements et je discuterais avec ces deux jeunes hommes trop curieux."  
  
***  
  
( Dans le bureau de Dumbledore ... )  
  
Harry et Draco étaient assit tout penauds, mais ignorants ce qu'ils avaient fait. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, le directeur se décida enfin à leur parler:  
  
" Messieurs, vous ignorez sans doute la grâve erreur que vous avez commise, mais je vais tout vous expliquer en détail.  
Séverus, le professeur Rogue, a , il y a longtemps, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, découvert son don pour parler le fourchelangue. Don connu de lui seul, de moi même et maintenant de vous. Même Voldemord ne le sait pas. Donc, quand il était jeune et solitaire comme maintent , il découvrit le puit et biensûr le bureau lui- même, il décida de garder le secret: lui qui s'adonnait à la magie noire depuis un certain temps, il avait trouverune véritable mine d'informations occultes.   
Il se rendait très souvent dans le bureau. Et puis, un jour, en ouvrant un livre de la bibliothèque personnelle de serpentard, il trouva un script de sorcier lui- même. Il était en vieil anglais , mais séverus parvint tout de même à le déchiffrer.   
Le parchemin expliquait en fait la plus grande découverte du sorcier: Selon les lois runiques, chaque constellations possédait un équivalent sur terre. Je crois que tu as un petit peu étudier cela en divination Harry. Veux-tu expliquer à Draco, qui lui a prit arithmancie?  
  
- Oui, alors , voilà, commença Harry, tu connais le magnétisme de la Terre? Ce qui fait qu'une boussole indique toujours le nord? Et bien, il existe une infinité de courant magnétique qui parcourt tout le globe et, à certains endroits, ces courants magnétiques se croisent: ce sont des noeuds tellurique. Cette toile, appelée wyrd, correspond à une autre wyrd: la wyrd celleste. Autrement dit: la voie lactée!  
  
-C'est tout à fait cela Harry! approuva Dumbledore, et bien, Serpentard avait réussit à dresser un tableaux complet des équivalences ciel/Terre. Et en fait, le noeud tellurique correspondant à la constellation du dragon était en fait Poudlard lui même. Par des moyens connus de lui seul, serpentard parvint à emprisonner le wyrd terrestre du dragon et à l'enfermer dans la sphère magique et devait ne plus en sortir depuis la mort de son maître, car le dragon est toujours fidèle à serpentard , il lui a donner la vie!  
Le professeur Rogue avait réussit à maintenir le dragon jusqu'à présent dans sa sphère, mais le dragon reprenait de plus en plus de forces sentant son heure arrivée, Séverus m'avait prévenu que le dragon profiteris de la moindre fraction d'inattention pour s'enfuir. Et maintenant, vous avez casser cette sphère et seul un sorcier aussi puissant que serpentard pourrait refaire passer le dragon dans une autre sphère magique à nouveau.  
  
- Mais vous professeur?  
  
- Je ne peux rien faire, les enfants. Le dragon a maintenat élu domicile dans le corps du professeur Rogue  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer? murmura Harry  
  
- Le dragon, la contellation, est à son apogé en juin ce qui veut dire que d'avril à septembre, le dragon va prendre de plus en plus de force sur Séverus.  
  
- Voldemord veut l'antre du dragon, lacha brutalement Harry, il faut donc la détruire pour qu'il ne réalise pas ses projets, c'est pour cela que Rogue voulait qu'on le tue, l'antre du Dragon, c'est lui désormais, et , contrairement à du verre, un corps ne permettrait pas à la fumée de séchapper, le dragon serait alors coincer dans le corps d'un mort et retournerait à sa forme originel au fur et à mesure de la décomposition...   
  
- Harry, ce que tu dis est exact mais l'idée de tuer Séverus n'est pas envisageable, je le répète" répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton sec qu'Harry ne lui connaissais pas...  
  
le lendemain... 


	31. réconscilliations et disputes

CH 29 RECONSCILLIATIONS ET DISPUTES  
  
  
  
Efeectivement, comme l'avait prévu Dumbledore, la mauvaise humeur de Rogue devint de pire en pire à partir du mois d'avril. Le maître des potions s'acharnait sur tous, même sur les serpentards, qui, habitués à gagner des points en potion, étaient à présents bon dernier de la coupe des quatre maisons, et ce derrière Poursouffle!  
  
Draco, pour voiler son amitié naissante avec Harry, se montrait plus féroce que jamais et notament avec Hermione; un jour qu'il l'avait particulièrement insultait, Ron s'était jetté sur lui et lui avait cassé le nez. Hermione avait enlevé des points à Draco pour avoir insulter une préfète et à Ron pour s'être bagarrer volontairement. Il s'en était suivie une dispute entre le rouquin et la préfète, et Ron avait reçu une dédicace, spécial Hermione, sur sa joue droite.  
  
Harry, quand à lui, s'était réconscillé avec Ron. Celui-ci l'avait pratiquement noyer d'escuses lorsqu'Harry avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie Ginny qui s'était évanouit dans le couloir. La jeune fille avait en fait un début de grippe. Et depuis ce temps là, Harry essayait de convaincre Ron de reparler à Hermione, mais cela n'était pas chose facile.  
  
Cho s'était réveillé deux semaines après sa découverte inerte dans le couloir. Elle ne se souvenait de rien et prenait même Harry pour son petit ami, ce qui avait provoqué quelque petites intercations et malentendus avec Ginny. Elle mélangeait les prénoms et pensait que l'on se servait de balais pour remuer les potions. Elle provoquait aussi des explosions plus impressionnantes encore que celles que provoquait sans cesse Seamus Finnigan, un autre griffondore de cinquième année. Peu à peu, elle avait retrouvé toute sa tête, mais ne se souvenait plus du tout de la journée de son agression. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce "petit morveux de cinquième année" , comme elle appelait Draco, soit soupsonné de l'avoir mis à terre. Comme elle le disait elle même , il en aurait fallut beaucoup plus pour la mettre KO.  
  
En parlant de Draco, celui-ci recevait désormais, tout comme Harry, des cours partculiers par Rogue. Il avait appellé son animagi et n'avait pas encore relevé son défi. Il avait tenu à garder son secret sur toute la ligne. Harry pensait à un animagi sous forme reptile, un crocodile, animal qui attend son heure et patiente avant d'agir, mais la vérité, comme il l'apprit plus tard, était tout autre.  
  
***  
  
Harry et Draco revenaient des cours particuliers par les cachots, lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix provenant d'un des passages secrets des griffondores.  
  
" C'est qui? interrogea Draco, il est neuf heure du soir! Et c'est quoi comme style de salle?  
  
- Ah, ça!? C'est la salle au sol tot mou, on s'enfonce jusqu'au genou au milieu.  
  
- Deux amoureux sans doute! soupira Draco  
  
- Pourquoi t'es nostalgique? Ca te manques de pas avoir de copines? Pourtant j'en connais une qui serait ravie de te redonner la pêche.   
  
- Pansy? Arrete de te moquer de moi, je veux pas de ce cocker! . Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne sais pas comment lui dire...  
  
- A la fille avec qui tu veux sortir?  
  
- Oui. Mais ce sera dur!  
  
- Non, tu vas la voir et tu lui parles. Ca te prend quoi, 2 minutes?  
  
- Non, c'est pas ça , elle est à griffondore.   
  
- Arg   
  
- Oui, alors tu vois c'est pas si facile!"  
  
Les deux garçons reprirent leur marche vers leur dortoirs respectifs. S'ils étaient resté, ils auraient pu voir Hermione et Ron sortir de la salle secrête dix minutes plus tard. Ils avaient la cravate défaite et Ron avait du rouge à lèvre sur tout le visage. Hermione l'arrangea, puis ils repartir vers lla salle commune, où dés leur rentrée, ils simulèrent de se disputer. Et Harry essaya pour la millième fois de les faire arreter de s'insulter. S'il avait sût ce qui se passer derrière son dos... 


	32. buse, bal, cadeau et révélation

CH30 BUSES, CADEAUX, BAL ET REVELATIONS.  
  
Les BUSES approchaient et Hermione semblait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle répétait sans cesse à Harry que si elle n'avait pas 90 % de réussiteà celles-ci, cela pouvait compromettre sérieusement sa future carrière. Elle n'avait pas voulut déloiler à quell travail elle se destinait, mais tout le monde l'imaginait travaillant dans un des postes les plus ennuyeux du ministère de la magie. Mais malgrès les demandes pressantes de ses camarades, Hermione n'avait pas cèdé.  
  
Les BUSES passées, tous les cinquième années semblait soulager, même Hermione se décida à fermer les yeux sur le règlement et à participer à la petite fête improvisé dans la salle commune de griffondore après le couvre feu. Harry, ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient réussit avec succès leurs épreuves, malgrès les quelques lacunes de Ron en potion.   
  
Harry était affallé dans un fauteuil, se réjouissant du bal qui allait avoir lieu prochainement: il se souvenait de Ginny, dans sa belle robe , l'année dernière, lors de la coupe des trois sorciers. Il carressa le coffret qui contenait le cadeaux de Ginny: la pauvre n'avait pas de chance de fêter son anniversaire pendant les examens de fin d'année. Harry attendait qu'il soit seul avec elle pour lui donnait la petite chainette en argnt de laquelle pendant un pendentif en forme de coeur où étaient enlacés un, G et un H .  
  
***   
  
" Dépêche toi Hermione! cria Ginny en tappant à la porte de la salle de bain où Hermione s'était enfermer, on va louper l'ouverture!  
  
- J'arrive, vas en bas, je vous rejoins toi et Harry, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il t'attend avec impatience.  
  
- D'accord, soupira Ginny, mais fais vite!"  
  
C'était enfin le bal de fin d'année, Ginny descendit rejoindre son cavalier vêtue d'une robe en velours vert émeraude, cadeau de ses deux frères jumeaux. Ceux ci avec l'argent de Harry avait racheté une nouvelle robe de bal à Ron et à Ginny, les deux derniers de la famille. Ginny se diraigea vers Harry, lui aussi en vert émeraude.   
  
" Tu es magnifique Ginny!  
  
- Merci Harry et toi tu est très élégant...  
  
- Bon après toutes ses fleurs lancées , je vous laisse tous les deux, j'ai un rendez vous moi, déclara tranquilement Harry qui était rester au côté de Harry pour attendre les filles?  
  
- Mais avec qui tu vas au bal?  
  
- Tu verras bien Harry.  
  
- Et Hermione, tu l'attends pas? J'avais cru constaté un améliorement entre vous deux ces derniers temps.  
  
- Oui mais vois tu nous avons chacun un rendez vous, alors si son cavalier veut l'attendre c'est son problème, moi la mienne ne m'attendra pas...  
  
- Très bien, prends pas la mouche frèro, de toute façon , on préfère rester tous les deux avec Harry. N'est-ce pas , fit 'elle malicieusement en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.  
  
- Ouai et ben t'as pas interêt à ma l'amocher ma soeur , sinon t'auras affaire à moi, répliqua Ron avant de sortir de la salle commune.  
  
- Quel rabat-joie, grogna Ginny  
  
- Il tient à toi c'est tout.   
  
- Oui enfin bon, je suis plus une gamine et en plus tu es son meilleur ami...  
  
- Raison de plus pour ne pas le décevoir... Bon Hermie! tu te dépêches?  
  
- Partez sans moi, j'ai un problème...  
  
- Ok à tout à l'heure, lui répondis Ginny en entrainant Harry vers la sortie"  
  
***  
  
Les Biarr'sisters jouaient un air entrainant et, ni Ron, ni Hermione, n'avaient été vus, un air plus lent se mit en place, tandis que deux personnes bien famillière faisait une entrée remarquée dans la grande salle:  
  
" Tu veux danser Gin?  
  
- Oui pouquoi pas? "  
  
Ils dansèrent tous deux enlacés lorsque Ginny emit un petit cris, croyant qu'il lui avait marcher sur les pied Harry s'écarta d'elle et s'escusa. Ginny suffoquait maintenant:  
  
" Ca va Ginny? tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?" s'inquiéta Harry  
  
Elle se contenta de pointer du doigt les nouveaux venus. Aussitôt Harry entraina la rouquine vers les arrivant d'un pas précipité, ceux ci semblaient géner et seul Harry parvint à articuler quelques mots désordonnés:  
  
" Ron! Tu... Vous... Hermie!"  
  
... 


	33. le retour du seigneur noir 1ère partie

CH31 LE RETOUR DU SEIGNEUR NOIR (1ère partie)  
  
"Harry, finnit par dire Ron, il vaut mieux que l'on aille discuter en privée et au calme tous les quatre.  
  
-Oui, Ron a raison , acquiesça Hermione"  
  
Les quatre amis sortirent donc de la grande salle et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, montèrent en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Le vent ébouriffait leurs cheveux, mais Harry se sentait mieux la tête à l'air libre. Il regarda en bas le jardin plongé dans le noir. Tout était calme, Harry se sentit malalaise, il se passait quelque chose, il le savait et...:  
  
"Ahrrrrrrrrrrrr" grimaça t'il en se tenant le front au niveau de sa cicatrice. Ses amis se précipitèrent:  
  
"Harry! , lança une une voix affolée derrière lui: Draco!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? C'est pas le moment!   
  
- Si jutement , c'est trop le moment! Voldemord arrive pour récupérer le dragon.  
  
- De quoi? Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom? Ici? s'écria Ron en jetant des regards furtifs tout autour de lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague de mauvais goût Malfoy, se fâcha Ginny.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une blague!  
  
- C'est la vérité , réussit à lâcher Harry, le visage défiguré par la douleur, il est là et il veut récupérer un dragon.  
  
- Pourquoi t'es venu nous prévenir nous et pas le directeur?   
  
- Pas pût le trouver, et Rogue non plus, ils ont disparus tous les deux.  
  
- Et les autres profs?  
  
- Je ... comença Draco, mais Hermione l'interrompit:  
  
- Il est venu nous avertir pour qu'on se prépare nous faisons partis des cibles. En plus du dragon trrestre biensûr...  
  
- Tu es au courant Granger?  
  
- Oui et depuis le début, vous qui ne vous doutiez pas que mon chat c'était en fait un sort de dissimulation me masquant à vos yeux et transformant mes bruits de pas en miaulement.  
  
- Rogue...  
  
- Est au courant, c'est même lui qui m'a charger de vous surveiller tous les deux depuis que j'ai appris pour toi et ta mission d'espionnage Draco.  
  
- C'est pour ça que Rogue est arrivé dans le bureau de serpentard lorsque nous y étions, s'esclama Draco  
  
-Oui  
  
- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux?, s'ennerva Ron  
  
- Dîtes! Voldemord est là , alors Qu'est ce qu'on fait hurla presque Harry.  
  
- On se tait et on écout Potter" grinça une voix derrière lui...: VOLDEMORD!  
  
Instinctivement, tous les adolescent reculèrent en se blottissant les uns contre lesautres. L'homme à tête de serpend qui se tenait devant eux , portait une longue robe noire tombant jusqu'au pied, tout comme la cape qui lui couvrait la moitié de ses mains griffues.  
  
"Comme tu le vois Potter, je me suis mis sur mon trente et un. Aujourd'hui est un jour bien spécial: le jour de ta mort! et en plus je récupèrerais mon précieux dragon dont tu as briser l'antre! Mon cher Queudvert m'en a ramaner les morceaux. Il me reste donc à trouver dans quel corps il a élu domicile.  
  
- Vous avez réussit à ouvrir le bureau?  
  
- Oui en fin, j'ai envoyé un fidèle mangemeort parlant le fourchelangue tenter sa chance. Bien sûr c'était évident, j'aurais dût y penser plus tôt: le grand serpentard ne pouvait avoir comme héritier un non parleur de fourchelangue et par conséquent l'ouverture du bureau dépendait ce celui-ci. Mais il est bien évident que tu as dût tirer parti du don que je t'ai transmis malencontreusement il y a plus de quatorze ans. Très habile!  
  
- Comment avez vous pût entrer?  
  
- Mais grâce à toi Harry! Ce fut loin d'être facile , mais grâce à un sortilège complexe, je suis parvenu à contrer toutes les barrière de ce vieillard sénil, en ma faisant passer pour toi, en double exemplaire, le même sang coule dans nos veines après tout. Bien, maintenant que tu as eu tes explications, passons aux choses sérieuses!   
Mr Malfoy, votre père va être extrêmement déçut quand il apprendra la traitrise de son fils unique, mais je crois que je vais lui laisser le privilège de te tuer de ses propres mains. Heureusement, il y a une excellante nouvelle dans tout cela: ta mort! Harry Potter! le survivant !"  
  
Voldemord prit un air effrayant, il tendit sa baguette magique en direction de Harry:  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du seigneur noir. Mais Draco poussa Harry juste à temps pour l'épargner mais le serpentard, lui reçut le sort de pleins fouet. Harry tenait le corps désormais sans vie de son nouvel ami. Quand celui-ci se mis à rougir et à briller... 


	34. le retour du seigneur noir 2ème partie

CH32 LE RETOUR DU SEIGNEUR NOIR 2ème partie  
  
Puis, la lumière émanant du blondinet devint insoutenable et tous fermèrent les yeux. Lorsque la lumière baissa en intensité, un phénix avait prit la place de Draco, Harry le lâcha.  
  
Voldemord ne savait plus quoi penser: Par quel miracle... Que s'était-t'il passé? Mais il n'était pas au bout de se surprises. En effet, à peine apparut, le phénix prit feu et se consuma, laissant place à un poussin, puis le poussin changea à son tour de forme et redevint Draco.  
  
" C'était donc ça ton animagi? s'esclama Harry, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas voulut me le dire.  
  
- Oui, bien joué n'est-ce pas? Un phénix ne peut mourir. Il m'a sufiit désirer être un phénix avant de te sauver et de recevoir le sort fatal.  
  
- Bien, bien , grinça Voldemord ce sera donc plus dur que je ne le prévoyais pour te tuer Potter , mais cela rendra ma victoire encore meilleure. "  
  
Il s'avançait désormais vers les enfants, quand:  
  
" Voldemord !"   
  
C'était Dumbledore, le viellard , d'ordinaire au regard bienveillant, avait désormais un tel regard que Harry ne douta plus qu'il fut le plus grand sorcier de ce monde, sa stature même était plus imposante, plus noble. Le professeur Rogue arriva derrière lui , sur le pas de la porte.  
  
" Ah! voici le vieu sénil! Par qui vais-je donc commencer: le vieu gâteux ou l'insupportable mioche? Dilème, dilème!...  
  
- Par moi, émit d'une voix forte et rauque le directeur.  
  
- Non , désolé! J'ai décidé que je tuerais d'abord le petit. En attendant mon cher mangemort vous tiendra compagnie"  
  
Et Voldemord fit signe à Rogue. Le maître des potions lui répondit en ricanant:  
  
" Je crains de vous décevoir votre seigneurie...  
  
- QUOI! Tu discutes mes ordres! hurla Voldemord  
  
- Je ne reçois d'odres que de mon véritable maître, le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Traître, je te ferais payer ton affront. Tous , vous ètes tous des traîtres! ... Mais, que vois-je?..."  
  
Rogue se tordait de douleur. Le dragon voulait rejoindre son maître. Il pressait le professeur d'obéir aux ordres du seigneur noir. Déjà, Rogue perdait le contrôle de ses gestes et commençait à marcher vers Dumbledore, une lueur rouge dans les yeux, comme si un feu brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Voldemord comprit aussitôt:  
  
" Le dragon terrestre, oui, c'est cela rejoins ton nouveau maître. C'est le jour.Nous sommes à l'pogée de la contellation du dragon dans le ciel. C'est le moment de réveiller tes pouvoirs."  
  
C'est à ce momentlà que Rogue fit un dernier effort et parut reprendre le dessus quelques secondes, juste assez pour se transformer en... Dragon?!  
  
Un imposant dragon noir prenait maintenant les 3/4 de l'espace du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il écarta ses longues ailes et s'éleva dans le ciel en zigzagant, comme s'il était confronter à un duel intérieur. Ses mouvements étaient tantôt rapides et précis, tantôt lents et désordonnés. Personne ne savait qui prenait le dessus mais Voldemord ne voulut pas prendre de risques:  
  
" Stupefix! ah, raté! vieu débile! arrête!"  
  
Et il continuait de viser le dragon, Dumbledore essayer de devier le plus possible les sorts de l'homme serpent, tandis que Harry sentait la colère lui monter au nez: un intrus à Poudlard!  
  
" Grrrrrrrrrrr Raouhhhhhhhhh, rugit t-il"  
  
Il s'était transformer en griffon. Voldemord surprit , regardait la créature qui lui montrait ses rangées de dents en lui lançant des regards assassins.  
  
"Tu veux jouer à cela Potter! Et bien tu vas voir de quoi Lord Voldemord est capable."  
  
Et il s'allongea, s'allongea, s'allongea, jusqu'à devenir un gigantesque boa ... 


	35. le pouvoir du dragon avant dernier chapi...

Et les deux énemis engagèrent un duel. C 'était un combat digne des plus belle mosaïques latine . Le serpent éructant son venin et sifflant en reserrant son étreinte autour du cou du félin. Lui- même, rugissant et donnant des coups de pattes capables de tuer un homme en une fauche.  
  
Ils étaient tant préoccupés à se battre qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le conflit intérieur du dragon avait cessé, il était redevenu calme et regardait avec attention la bagarre. Dumbledore, profitant de la distraction du seigneur noir, s'était précipité vers les quatre adolescents tremblant au fond de la tour. Il les regarda en souriant:  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le professeur Rogue est à nouveau maître de lui même, en prenant le dessus sur le dragon, il peut désormais utiliser ses pouvoir et je crois savoir ce qu'il veut faire, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien. Car le dragon n'existera plus vraiment après, il sera redevenu magnétique et terrestre. Et tous les cauchemars que vous avez vécus seront oubliés. "  
  
Le directeur jeta un dernier regard vers le dragon qui commençait à briller avant de se retourner. Tous, des adolescents, au griffon et au serpent, tous, sauf Dumbledore, regardèrent la lumière émanant du dragon. Et le temps fut comme suspendu.  
  
***  
  
Puis la lumière cessa, le dragon se posa dans le jardin, et redevint Rogue. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient confuses, mais le serpent reprit vite ses esprits et glissa rapidement vers la sortie, en bousculant Draco qui se cogna la tête en tombant et s'évanouit.  
  
Harry se retransforma en lui-même et regarda ses amis, perplexe, puis se retourna vers le directeur qui lui souriait.  
  
***  
  
" Alors, ils n'ont aucuns souvenirs du dragon? , s'esclama l'homme au long capuchon foncé qui lui couvrait le visage.  
  
- Aucun, ils ont tous oublié, sauf moi, lui répondit calmement le professeur Dumbledore. C'est comme si le dragon n'avait pas existé. Le plus merveilleux dans tout cela c'est que Harry ne se souvient même plus avoir ouvert le bureau de serpentard. Le dragon lui a construit une nouvelle mémoire...  
  
- Et pour Voldemort?  
  
- Disons que cela l'a un peu déboussolé de se retrouver à poudlard sans savor pourquoi et comment il était venu. Mais je crois que son serviteur Peter Pettigrow se chargera de lui ramener le mémoire, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard, après, ce sera le vide question mémoire...  
  
- Il ne se souvient donc de rien consernant Draco et Rogue?  
  
- Non en effet, tout est redevenu comme avant que le bureau ne soit profaner. Du moins, maintenant, il ne renferme plus aucun dragon.  
  
- Les enfants...  
  
- Ne se souviennent de rien non plus, Draco et Harry ne sont jamais devenu amis et ils savent pas non plus qu'ils sont des animagi tous deux  
  
- Du moment que Harry Potter va bien... tu sais à quel point je tiens à le voir en pleine santé, le moment venu ... quand il rencontrera l'ordre du phénix.  
  
-Oui maître.Je le sais, murmura Dumbledore.  
  
-Veille sur lui jusqu'au jour final.  
  
- Bien maître, je ferais selon vos désirs."  
  
Et l'homme au capuchon rouge disparu... 


	36. le retour chez les Dursley FIN

CH34 LE RETOUR CHEZ LES DURSLEY  
  
  
  
Les enfants étaient retournés au bal, bien qu'un tantinet désorientés et s'étaient amusés comme des petits fous. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils réfléchieraient plus tard des circonstances qui les avaient la la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Draco fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il tenait à la main des plumes d'un rouge vif et des cendre. Il en réva toute la nuit sans jamais trouver de réponses à ses questions.  
  
Rogue, quand à lui se souvenait à peine d'être un animagus du dragon. Mais le bureau de serpentard de sa jeunesse ne contenait plus aucun dragon. D'ailleurs , il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fini la soirée allongé dans le jardin sous sa forme animal.  
  
***  
  
La coupe des quatre maisons sacra de nouveau les griffondore avec sept cent cinquante et un points, serdaigle arriva second avec sept cent treize points, poursouffle troisime avec six cent quatre vingt onze et enfin serpentard dernier avec six cent quatre vingt dix points.  
  
Poursouffle était la maison la plus joyeuse, c'était la première fois depuis vingt quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas fin dernière de la coupe!!!  
  
Aussi, ce fut le coeur en fête que tous, à l'exception de serpentards, prirent place dans le poudlard express qui devait les ramener à londres. De plus, mise à part l'incident d'avec cho (on n'avait d'ailleurs jamais découvert le coupable) aucuns désagrément n'avait entaché cette année scolaire et le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais fait d'apparition au château.  
  
***  
  
" Harry! réveille toi!  
  
-Hein? Quoi? Ginny?  
  
- Tu t'étais assoupi"  
  
En effet, en se redressant Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'était carrément effondrer sur la jeune fille.  
  
" On va bientôt arrviver harry.  
  
- D'ac  
  
- Alors Potter! toujours dans les vappes?  
  
- Dégage Malfoy"  
  
Le jeune blond était sur le pas de la porte de la cabine. Il s'apréta à répliquer quand il apperçut le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione du fond de la cabine et il préféra se taire, suivi de ses accoly, il s'enferma dans sa cabine.  
  
***  
  
"Au revoir Harry, tu viendras sûrement chez nous pendant l'été", lui cria Ron dans le tumulte de la gare.  
  
Harry franchit alors la barrière qui séparait le côté moldu du côté sorcier de la gare de Kingcross.  
  
***  
  
Non, décidément , rien n'avait changé. Enfin, presque,un Homme encapuchoné regardait Harry monter dans la voiture des Dursley. Une personne passa devant lui et il disparut...  
  
  
  
FIN   
  
de la première partie  
  
AMANDINE 


	37. DEUXIEME PARTIE en ligne voici ce que v...

PROCHAINNEMENT DANS LA DEUXIEME PARTIE DU SECRET DE POUDLARD:  
  
- elle sera plus centrée sur DRACO et ROGUE  
  
- il y aura de nouveaux meurtres et Voldemord n'en sera pas vraiment responsable  
  
- quelqu'un que HARRY aime beaucoup va mourir  
  
-DRACO avouera son amour à ... non vous ne me le ferez pas dire, lisez la suite.  
  
- nous connaîtrons l'agresseur de CHO, elle aussi renferme un secret désormais.  
  
- nous apprendrons la "chose"qui s'est échappé du bureau de serpentard   
  
- nous saurons qui est cet homme au capuchon rouge foncé et pourquoi DUMBLEDORE l'appelle maître.  
  
- DRACO va devoir faire un choix difficile et décisif! 


End file.
